Baby Blues
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Dani had been dealing with Bipolar Disorder for a long time. John saw past it and married her. Can they survive when she goes off her meds to complete their family? Or will it be the beginning of the end? Cena/OC, Mike/OC and many others in story. Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. AU Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

This is our newest story. We have been working on it a long time and have finally decided to post it. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only the OCs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

_Danielle Cena laughed as she laid breathlessly beside her husband John. He pulled her to him and kissed her temple. "That was amazing." He said._

"_Just like it is every time." She replied. _

"_Part of the reason I married you." He said causing her to hit him with the pillow as he laughed. "I said part of the reason. Not the whole reason. I love you. You know that."_

"_Enough for us to talk about children again?" she asked looking at him._

"_Dani…."_

"_Don't John. Okay? I know the risks. I know what could happen if I go off my meds. But I'm not thinking about the risk. I'm thinking about the reward. A sweet little baby with the bluest eyes I've ever seen and those dimples of yours. Having little arms to wrap around you and tell you that they love you. I want that John. I want us to have that."_

"_Okay. We will talk to the doctor again and see what they say." She smiled at him._

"_Really?" He nodded._

"_Really."_

She sat perched on the edge of the bathtub, the conversation from three months earlier running through her head as she waited for the timer to go off. Like she said, she knew the risks. Knew them all too well. But she couldn't shake the image of that perfect little blue eyed baby from her mind. She took a deep breath as the timer went off and she looked at the little plastic stick in her hand that was gleaming with two pink lines. Positive. She was pregnant.

She smiled to herself. They had talked to the doctor three months earlier and he told them that it was better not to get pregnant. That with her medication and illness they're were risks to her and the baby. John had agreed with the doctor about it. He wasn't going to risk her mental health for a child. And that was it. But she couldn't get the picture of that baby out of her mind. A sweet little baby that was part her and John. It was then that she made a decision she knew no one would be happy with or agree with.

She walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. She would tell John first and then they could go see the doctor and get all the information.

"Hey" She said as she headed into the game room. She saw John was watching a football game.

"Hey, baby." He replied kissing her hello.

"Good game?"

"Yeah. College ball." He turned to her. "Something on your mind?"

"I just have some news."

"Well tell me."

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

"That can't be. We're careful. You're on birth control and it's just not possible. You must have taken the test wrong."

"You can't take the test wrong. You pee on a stick. And I quit taking the birth control about six weeks ago."

He turned from the TV and to her. "You did what?"

"I quit taking birth control about six weeks ago."

"Without talking to me or your doctor? Why would you do that?"

"Because I want a baby. I want our baby."

He sighed. He honestly didn't know what to say. "What about the Lithium? The doctor said it can be dangerous for the baby. It can cause birth defects especially heart defects. If Lithium is taken during the first trimester, it's extremely dangerous for the baby. You know that. And you know you have to have it for your bipolar disorder."

She bit her lip a little bit. She knew he wasn't going to like the next part. "I quit taking the lithium six weeks ago too."

"Oh My God! Dani, you can't make those kind of decisions without talking to your doctor or your husband. You're on that medicine for a reason."

"I know that. But I quit six weeks ago and I'm fine."

"For now." He sighed. "Dani, you and your family told me all about what happens when you're not on the medication. The doctor told me too. You need to go back on it."

"No. It's dangerous for the baby."

"Then end the pregnancy and go back on the medication."

"This is our baby. We wanted a baby and now we're going to have one."

"We can adopt."

"You know we can't based on my mental history. No judge or any agency will consider us for adoption because of it. This is the only way for us to have a child. I want to give you a baby."

He sighed. "Dani, I don't need a child. I just need you. Please go back on the medication."

"No. I'm not going to do that."

"Then let's go talk to the doctor. And see what he has to say." He hoped the doctor will convince her to go back on the medication despite the risk to the baby.

"John, I thought this was something you wanted with me. Something we both wanted. A family to call our own."

"I do but not at the risk of you. I would rather it just be you and me than to risk your emotional and mental health." He sighed. "Dani, you did this without talking to me or your doctor. Do you realized how dangerous that is?"

"I'm well aware of the risks. But I'm fine. I haven't had any meds for six weeks and I'm fine."

"For now." He said once again trying to get her to see the danger of things. "Let's just go to the doctor and find out the specifics."

"Alright." She said as she picked up the phone and called the doctor. He said he could see them right away.

Jenna Mizanin kissed her husband as he climbed into bed and smiled at him. He'd just gotten in from his radio show. "You look tired baby."

"I am. The only thing I want to do is stay cuddled up with you until dinner tonight with John and Dani." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He was close to his sister and the one thing he looked forward to every week was their family dinner. It had become a regular thing to make sure her medication was doing what it was supposed to and that she and John were doing well. He didn't want her to have another manic episode that would land her in the hospital again. He'd become her crusader when she'd been diagnosed, finding out any and everything he could about her mental illness and helping to keep her on track. He'd handed the role over to John when they'd gotten married but the fear was always there that something would go wrong.

"That sounds good to me." She said as she snuggled closer to him. "You shouldn't worry so much about Dani. She's in safe hands with John."

"I know but I will always worry about her. But let's not bring my sister and brother-in-law in here right now. Let's just focus on us." She smiled as he kissed her and they made love. Afterwards, both fell right to sleep.

John and Dani sat in the doctor's office. The doctor had done an exam and blood work. "Well, you are pregnant Dani and I say about three weeks. The blood work show everything is fine. You have no lithium in your system." Dr. Wade Barrett said.

"Then it can't hurt the baby." Dani replied.

"No." He replied with a sigh. "But Dani, you going off the medication isn't a good thing. You know that. Last time you went off the medication, you were hospitalized. You were on the lithium for so long, it probably wouldn't hurt the baby to be on it."

"But you can't guarantee that." She replied.

"No, I can't." He sighed again.

"Dr. Barrett, can she go back on the medication?"

"I think we can reintroduce it in the second trimester. While dangerous in the first trimester, it's not as dangerous in the second one. So I think we can reintroduce it."

"No. I'm not going back on it until after the baby is born." She said walking out.

John sighed once she did. He turned back to the doctor. "Dr. Barrett, what do I do?"

"Dani's illness is very severe without the medication. She will start having episodes from the manic to depressive. She will use sex to try to get you to do what she wants. John, she needs to go back on the medication. If she doesn't, she might have to be hospitalized again. Keep that in mind."

"I will. Thank you." John said taking the paperwork from the doctor and headed out. He saw Dani already in the car. He got in and they headed home. They had a few hours before their dinner with Mike and Jenna. John hoped Mike could help convince her to go back on the medication. He might be the only one who could.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Dani and John didn't say anything else to each other on the drive home or when they got there and they started cooking dinner. She sighed as she watched John cut up the chicken.

"Are we going to talk about it or are you going to ignore me?" She asked as she cut up the vegetables.

"Now, you want to talk. You didn't when you made this decision without me. I mean how do you think that makes me feel?" He said looking at her over the island in the kitchen. "I'm your husband. We're suppose to make decisions together. I love you Dani and when we started dating. You told me all about your illness and then your family told me. I didn't run in the other direction. Most guys couldn't or wouldn't deal with this type of illness. But I knew I could. And I understood that we would probably never have a child. And I was okay with that. Then you go and make this decision without me and it shows such disrespect."

"I wasn't trying to disrespect you. We wanted a family. And adoption was out. I know the risks with this but it's worth it for a baby that is part you and part me." She got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "I wasn't trying to disrespect you. I just knew you wouldn't be okay with this. And I know you want a baby just as much as I do. Can't you see the good in this?"

"Can't you understand how worried I am? About both of you?" He said turning to face her.

"I know you're worried and I do understand. But it's going to be fine."

"You can't promise that. Without the medication, I have heard what happens." He sighed. "Dani, I love you and I don't want that to happen."

She was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "And that would be Mike and Jenna." She kissed John and headed to get the door. She knew once her family found out, it wouldn't be a good conversation. "Hey guys!" Dani said. Mike and Jenna smiled at her.

"Hey." Jenna said as she hugged her. "You look beautiful. You're glowing."

"Thanks. Dinner should be ready soon." Dani smiled.

"Great." Mike replied as John came out of the kitchen. "Hey, John."

"Mike, Jenna. Glad you guys could come."

"Well, it's tradition." Mike smiled.

"And we have some wonderful news." Dani said smiling. She wanted everyone know their news.

"No, Dani." John said to his wife. "Now is not the time."

"But I'm excited and we should tell them."

"Tell us what?" Jenna asked.

"John and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant." Dani smiled.

"You're what?" Mike asked. "Dani...how..." He looked over at John. "How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't let anything happen. She decided this all by herself." John said.

Mike looked at his sister. "What does that mean?"

"It means Dani went off birth control and the lithium six weeks ago." John replied to him. "And she did that without talking me or the doctor."

Mike turned to his sister. "Is that true?" She nodded. "Dani, why would you do that?"

"Mike, baby calm down." Jenna said.

"I will not calm down! You haven't seen what hell she goes through when she's not on her meds." He turned to his sister. "You're going back on that medication now. If you do it now, you won't have any episodes."

"I'm not going back on it until after the baby is born." Dani replied. "I'm fine, Mike. I've been off the medication for six weeks and I'm fine."

"Right now you're fine. But soon you be manic. That's the first phase and you know it. Then the depression will come. What if you hurt yourself?" Mike sighed. "Dani, please think about this. You go back on the medication and you're fine. I'm sure it won't hurt the baby."

"Yes it will. The baby could be born with birth defects from the medication. I'm not taking the chance."

"And taking a chance with your health is so much better right?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Mike, John and I want a baby. This is the best way for that to happen. This baby is part me and part him. Part of our family which includes you."

Mike turned to John. "Do you approve of this? I told you all about what happens when she doesn't have her meds. How can you be okay with this?"

"I've been telling her all day long she needs to get back on her medicine. We went to the doctor and he told her that too." He looked at Dani. "I want a baby but not at the risk of your health."

"Why can't either of you understand?" She said getting up. "I want this baby and I'm not going back on the medication until it's born. And I was hoping someone would support me in this." She said crying.

"It's already starting." Mike said to him. "The episodes."

"I'm going to go check on her." Jenna said getting up. Mike had told her about Dani's illness. It sounded like it was horrible on Dani and her family. But as a woman, she knew the want for a baby.

She knocked on the door to Dani and John's bedroom and Dani looked at her. "You come to tell me I'm wrong too?"

"I'm not here to judge you. They're worried because they love you. I'm happy for you Dani. If you're happy and this is what you really want."

Dani sat up on the bed. "It is. I know the risk, Jenna. I'm not stupid. I've been living with my illness since I was twenty-two. I'm well aware of what will happen now that I'm off my medication. But it's worth it to make sure my baby is healthy. You understand that right? That I'm trying to protect my child."

"I understand that."

"I'm glad someone does." Dani sighed. "Mike and John don't understand. I want to give John a baby. I know he wants one. He deserves to be a father. And he will be a wonderful father."

"I don't think he realizes how much you love him."

"I guess he doesn't. He's not happy about this." She sighed. "I honestly don't know if he ever will be." Jenna sighed and hugged her. She wasn't sure he would be either.

Mike looked at John as they were in the dining room still. "You have to make her go back on the medication.. If she's afraid for the baby, then have an abortion. She needs those meds John. She will start having the energy and taking the unnecessary risks. She will then sink into the depression and she could be suicidal. She might start having the delusions and paranoia. You have to make her go back on it before they start."

"You know as well as I do that I can't make your sister do anything." John said. "I just wish she would listen to the risks. Listen to reason."

Mike sighed. "I don't know why she's so intent on this baby. There are other ways to have a child then her putting her mental health at risk." Mike replied. He looked at John. "Did you tell her that you don't care about having a child as long as she's okay? Did you really make her see that you don't care? Or did you tell her how much you wanted a baby and that got into her head that she should do this?"

"So now it's my fault?"

"Do you deny that you wanted a child?"

"No, I don't. Dani and I wanted a child. The both of us. But I would never risk her health. I thought you, of all people, would know that. I love Dani. She means more to me than having a child."

"So, tell her go back on the medication. Tell her to get an abortion if she's afraid what it will do to the baby." Mike sighed. "John, you haven't seen what she goes through. And I can't say it enough. The delusions and the paranoia. Going from one extreme to another. Going from rearranging the kitchen cabinets or taking a risk she shouldn't to spending days in bed. You will have to commit her if she doesn't go back on it. If she becomes a danger to herself."

"You can't do that." Jenna said as she walked back into the room. She had heard the last of their conversation.

"Yes, he can. If it gets to the point where she has to be hospitalized, he will have to commit her. There will be no other way."

"She knows the risks." Jenna said to them. "She knows them well."

"Then she knows she needs to be on the medication." Mike replied as he stood up. He turned to John. "John, she will do anything to get you to agree with her on this. Her illness will cause her to be oversexed. She will try to seduce you into doing what she wants. At the first sign of her illness, you need to commit her if she doesn't go back on the meds. But my opinion is terminated this pregnancy and get her back on the meds." He didn't say anything more as he left. He hoped John could convince her to go back on it or have the abortion. It was for the best. His main concern was Dani. He didn't want to lose her.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jenna walked out and found Mike by the car. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"She needs us right now."

"I can't and I won't support this."

"She's your sister, Mike. You told me how you have looked after her. How much research you did on her illness. You have always supported her. Why would it change now?"

"I've told you how hard it was when she got diagnosed. How hard she struggled. What hell she went through. I won't watch her do it to herself again."

"How do you know that will happen again? Maybe it won't."

"It will. Without that medication, it will happen." He sighed. "It took years for the doctors to diagnose her. All the break downs and depression. Finally they figured it out and put her on the medication. Then they had to get the dosage right. Without that medication, she isn't fine. She has delusions of people chasing her or trying to kill her or talking to her. She thinks she's being stalked. Then she will clean the whole house and do fifty others things and stay up for days. Then she will crash and stay in bed for days at a time. I can't watch that happen when I know it doesn't have too. That the medication can stop it."

"Can't you just stop and listen to her and see how much this means to her? How much she wants this?"

"No. John wants this." He said as they got into the car. "I know he put the idea in her head about a baby. Granted, he probably didn't know she would go off her meds. But I know he put the idea about the baby in there. He always said how much he wants a child."

"He just said that yes he wants a child but not at the expense of Dani's health. Dani wants this just as much if not more. She wants to give John a child that's biological his. Biological theirs. Can't you understand that?"

"No." He replied. "You or John don't know what she's like off the medication. Only our family and the doctors seen her at her worst. And I don't understand how you could support her on this."

"Because she wants this and she knows the risks." She sighed. "As your wife and listening to all you told me about her. I get your fears and I understand them. But as a woman, I understand her need for a child. A child of her own. No adoption agency will even consider them as candidates. She wants a child of her own."

"Get out of the car."

"What?"

"Get out of the car. If you're on board with this, I don't want to be around you right now."

"You aren't serious." She said to him. "You actually want your wife out of the car because she doesn't agree with you? Mike, really."

"Get out of the car. I'm not joking."

"I'm not getting out of the car. Let's just go home and we can continue this there." She replied. "But you're crazy if you think I'm getting out of the car."

"Fine. But I'm moving into the guest room when we get home."

"Good. Because you're being an asshole about this." She said looking out the window as he started the car and they headed home.

John sighed as Dani walked into the living room. "I guess my brother isn't going to support me."

"You can't blame him, Dani." John replied. "You went against everything the doctor told you. You did this without talking to me. You can't blame him or me for being angry. He wants to protect you and keep you safe. He is the only one besides your parents who knows exactly how you are off the medication. I have never seen it because from the time we met until now, you have always been on the medication. We just want to protect you. Will you consider going back on the medication? The doctor said if you go back on it now, no episodes and the baby would more likely be fine."

"But he can't promise me. I want us to have a healthy baby. Don't you want a healthy baby?"

"I can't keep having this conversation with you since you won't listen." He said getting up and walking to the bedroom.

"And I am not terminating this pregnancy just because you and Mike think I should. If you can't understand how important this is to me, then you're not the man I married." She said following him to the bedroom. "We promised to love each other in sickness and health. For better or worse."

He turned to her. "Dani, I know how much you want a child. I do but this isn't the way to do that. You're risking your mental health. It's not worth it. With everything you will go through when the bipolar disorder symptoms start. It's not worth it. I would rather have you healthy. Mentally and otherwise then have a child." He sat down on the bed with a sigh.

She sighed and sat beside him. "John, I would rather have five minutes of something wonderful then a lifetime of nothing special." She took his hand in hers. "I promise and I know everything is going to be okay."

"You've been watching Steel Magnolias way too much. And so have I if I know that's where that came from. I want to support you on this Dani. I do. But I can't stand the thought of losing you. It scares me more than you will ever know."

She laughed a little about the movie quote. "Well, I couldn't think of any words that would work in this but that does." she sighed. "You won't lose me. I know everything will be fine."

"You keep saying that but you don't know that. I just can't believe you would do this when you know how serious your disorder is." He looked at her and sighed. "I know we have said this many times today but according to Mike, you will have the up and down cycle. Then delusions and paranoia. You can't deal with them without the medication. And if you can't, then I have to commit you. Do you think I want to do that? Because I don't. But I might not have a choice in the matter. And you can quote as many movies as you want, but it won't change it."

"Can't you see I'm doing this for us?" She said looking at him. "John, I'm well aware of everything that will happen when or if it does. I know better than anyone. But it's worth it to know in the end of it you and I will have this little baby. That is part you and me. Something we made together. This is our only chance to have a child." He didn't say anything. "I'm going through with this no matter what you say."

"So I have no say in this. Even though, I'm your husband." He sighed. "Dani, that's not how marriage works. We should make these types of decisions together. That's how a marriage works."

"John, please. I need you to support me in this. I know you want a child. I'm doing this for us. Please support me in this."

He closed his eyes and leaned in and kissed her softly. "I can't baby. I just can't." He walked over to the closet and got some stuff out. "I'm going to stay in the guest room." He walked out without saying anything else.

She sighed once he did. She wished he would understand. That everyone would understand. Why couldn't they see how much this meant to her? How much she wanted this baby?

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

The next morning John got up and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see all the cabinets had been emptied and the items were sitting on the table and counters. He heard the music playing and saw his wife relining the shelves.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm redoing the shelves in here. They need to be redone. I was thinking of coming up with a better system in here. That way everything is where it is compatible with the surrounding items. Like the cups should be right over the coffee maker and things like that."

"How long have you been up doing this?"

"Since about four this morning. I laid in bed last night and just couldn't get this out of my mind. So I thought why wait anymore."

"Should you really be climbing in your condition?"

"It's perfectly safe. This is a very strong step ladder." She smiled. "If you give me a few minutes, I will make you breakfast. Something yummy."

"How about I go get us breakfast and you can finish up here?"

"Okay. Can I get some French toast, maybe some sausage?"

"If that's what you want."

"It is. Thank you." She said as he walked out.

He got in the car and called Mike. "Hey, John, what's up?" Mike said when he answered.

"I just woke up and walked downstairs and Dani had all the cabinets cleaned out and was relining the shelves. Apparently she had been up since four this morning. I'm on my way to get some breakfast."

"Oh My God. It's already starting." Mike said with a sigh. "Are you going to continue to live at the house with her?" He wanted to know if John was going to leave her since he didn't' support this. And if he was going to leave, then arrangements needed to be made for someone to watch Dani. "John, are you going to continue to live at the house with her?"

"I would never abandon her."

"Alright. I just wasn't sure since you, like me, don't support this stupid thing she's doing." He replied. "John, this is the first step. She will be like this for a couple days maybe longer. Beware. She will be overly sensual toward you and try to use sex to get you to do what she wants."

"I'll do my best not to give in. But won't my resistance cause more harm?"

"Possibly but you have to stay strong." Mike replied.

"Alright." John said hanging up. He pulled into the restaurant and picked up the food and headed back toward the house. He walked in and saw that the kitchen was completely clean. "How long was I gone?" He said to himself as he sat the breakfast on the counter. "Dani, I'm home,"

"Hey." She said walking in from the laundry room. "I just put in some laundry. I have a lot of chores to do today."

"I have the day off. Why don't we just hang out together? The chores can wait."

"You have the day off?" She asked.

"Yep. Kofi is looking after things. So, why don't we spend this day together?'

"Okay. Let's go shopping. We can get some things for the baby. I have so many ideas about the nursery. We can go to Babies "R" Us. And then the mall. I have to shop for maternity clothes too." She said as she talked very fast. "I'm so excited now. We have so much to do. This day is going to great."

"Let's eat breakfast first and we can go from there okay?"

"Okay." She smiled as she got plates for the breakfast. They sat down and had started eating.

After breakfast, he helped her clean up the kitchen from breakfast. "So, how about we go to a movie and out to lunch?"

"What about shopping? I want us to pick the nursery theme."

"I think we should wait on that. Just for a while."

"Because you think something will go wrong right?" She said looking at him.

"I don't know what's going to happen just like you don't. And I think it's premature to make plans right now." He looked at her and could tell she was getting ready to cry. "Dani, let's just take this one thing at a time. For today, let's just be together and not talk about or do anything baby related."

"Oh okay." She said softly. "I'll go get ready." She turned and walked out of the room.

Mike stood in the kitchen making himself an omelet and turned when he heard Jenna walk into the room. True to his word, he'd slept in the guest room and he hadn't spoken a word to her since they'd gotten home.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Jenna asked.

"It's already starting with Dani. John called this morning and said she was redoing the kitchen cabinets this morning at four am. How can you still support her on this stupid thing she doing?"

"No matter what you think of it, she's your sister and you should support her."

"I can't when I know how this will end. She will descend into the illness and be back in the hospital. She needs to go back on the medication." He turned to her. "I'm talking to my parents today. And we are going to stop this."

"She's a grown woman, Mike. You can't force her to go back on the meds. And you and your parents have no say so anyway. She's married to John and he's her next of kin. He's the one calling the shots. If she wants to go through with this pregnancy and he doesn't object to it or make the decision to put a stop to it, there's nothing you can do."

"You don't understand. I'm not letting this happen." He said walking out of the room and grabbing his keys. He headed over to his parents house. He had to tell them about Dani and together they could figure this out.

John held Dani's hand as they walked through the mall. So far they hadn't talked at all about the baby. He was glad about that. He knew she was starting on a cycle. The manic stage was now and eventually the depressive stage would begin. He wished she would go back on the medication. The doctor had said if the lithium was introduced again in the second trimester, it probably wouldn't harm the baby. He honestly didn't know what to do. He wanted a child but not at the risk of Dani. He couldn't support her in this but he couldn't leave her either.

"Can we stop and get something to eat? I'm starving." She said breaking him out of his thoughts. "And then I want to stop by Victoria Secret and see if they have any maternity bras. My regular ones aren't fitting anymore. Maybe I'll model them for you later."

"That's okay." He said as they stopped at the food court. "What did you want to eat?"

"Pizza."

"Alright." He said walking over the pizza stand. Dani sat down and waited for him to come back. "Here you go. One supreme pizza."

"Thanks." She smiled. "So, once we get home, maybe we can have a little alone time."

"We are alone. It's just you and me shopping."

"You know what I mean." She smiled.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? We're married and having a baby."

"Dani, I don't want to do this here in public. We can finish shopping and talk when we get home."

"Do what John?"

"Nothing. Lets just enjoy this time together."

"No. Do what?"

He sighed. "Have another fight. I don't want to fight in public."

"Why would we have a fight? I was just suggesting we go home and have sex. Was I being too subtle?"

"No, I knew exactly what you were talking about."

"Then why would we fight about that?"

"Because I'm not letting you use sex to get me to do what you want."

"I'm pretty sure that is what wives' do. But fine. Whatever you want." She said getting up and walking away.

John sighed once she had. He picked up their trash and threw it away. He started walking to find her. This was what he was trying to avoid. He loved her with everything in him and he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and have what she wanted. But he couldn't agree with this decision. And he just wished she would realize it.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"She's already started the manic stage of things." Mike said as he sat in his parents living room. "Soon she'll be depressed. I'm scared of where this could lead."

"I'll talk to her." His mother said.

"I don't see why you don't just leave it alone." Ted said to his brother.

"Ted, you know how she gets when she's not on the medication."

"I know Mike but this is something she wants."

"Theodore, your brother is just trying to watch out for Danielle. Like we all are. She needs to go back on the medication." Melanie replied to him. "And I will talk to her about it. Maybe I can get her to see reason."

"Mom, she isn't seeing reason from anyone. She did this without John's knowledge or the doctors."

"Michael, your mother and I will talk to Danielle about this."

"Where's Jenna?" His mother asked.

"She's at home. She...we're not seeing eye to eye on this."

"So she agrees that this is something Dani should do?" Ted asked. "I always knew your wife was smart."

"She's not listening to reason anymore than Dani is." Mike sighed and looked at his brother. "You can't support this Ted. We know what will happen."

"We have dealt with Dani's illness for years now." Ted said to him. "We have supported her through it. I'm not changing that now." He got up and walked toward the door. "I'm going to support my sister because I love her and I know how much she wants this." He opened the door and walked out.

Mike turned to his parents. "We have to stop this."

"We will talk to her." Melanie replied. "You go work things out with your wife." Mike nodded and left.

John sighed as he sat in the car with Dani heading home. She'd decided she was done shopping and wanted to go home. "I'm sorry about shopping." He said as they drove home.

"It's fine." She said shortly turned her attention to the window.

"Dani, I don't want you angry with me."

"Well, it's a little late for that now." She said turning to face him. "I'm angry with you. And I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Dani..."

"No. You don't get to try and make this better between us. You don't support my decision and you won't listen to the reasons I'm doing this."

"Dani, I heard your reasons. I can't support this because of what it will do to you." He sighed as they pulled into the driveway. "Let's continue this inside."

"Fine." She said getting out and walking in the house. John sighed and followed her in. "Okay, we're inside let's continue this."

"You have to understand my view point on this. Everyone has told me what happens when you're off the medication. And I'm seeing it first hand now."

"What do you mean first hand? I'm not having an episode. I'm perfectly normal."

"Normal is not rearranging the kitchen at four in the morning."

"It needed to be done." She replied. "John, I'm doing this for us. So we can have the family we want. How can you not understand that?"

"You should have talked to me about this, to the doctor, hell anyone really. But you went off and did this on your own without so much as saying a word to anyone and everyone is just supposed to accept it and watch you go through hell. I love you Dani. More than anything in this world. Did you even stop to think about what seeing you like this would do to me? I could live a lifetime without a baby if it meant I had you and you were safe and well."

"What if I had come to you and told you what I was thinking about doing? What would you have said?" She asked. "You would have said that we didn't need a child. Just like you are now. But I know you want a baby just as much as I do." She sighed. "I love you and I'm doing this for us. This is a risk I'm willing to take. But if you really don't think you can stay with me and handle all of this. Then feel free to leave. I'm not changing my mind. This is something I want and I wish you could at least try to understand that." She didn't say more as she headed upstairs.

He sighed as she did. He knew how much she wanted this and how much it meant to her. But he was worried what being off the medication would do to her. After he met her, he went on line and did research on her illness. The things he read and heard were shocking and sounded like it was terrible to go through. He knew she didn't ask for the illness but the point was she had it. He headed into the kitchen. He wasn't exactly sure what he could say right now to her. He loved her more than anything and wanted her to have everything she wanted but if this continued, how far would she slip into the madness? And afterwards, would she be the same or would it be too late. He was getting a drink when the doorbell rang. He walked over and opened it to her other brother.

"Ted, nice to see you." John said to him.

"You too. Is Dani here?" Ted said walking in.

"She's upstairs and angry at me."

"I guess you're not happy about the baby either."

"I want to be because I know how much she and well I, want a child. But I don't want to risk her mental health for one."

"So, you're not going to support her?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do." He sighed. "Dani, just told me that she wished I would understand that she doing this for us. But she also said if I can't handle it, then feel free to leave."

"Is that something you're considering?" Ted asked. "Because if it is, tell me well tell my family. I know they don't support her but I will move in and take care of her through this. If you want to leave." He looked at John. "John, I know you love Dani. I'm not questioning that. But this is a tough thing for someone to handle. No other guy she dated ever did. One mention of this and they were gone. You were the only one who looked past this and saw Dani for the exceptional person she is. But you're human and if this isn't something you can handle, then you have a decision make."

"I would never leave her. She's my wife and I love her. Which makes this situation all that much harder to deal with."

"I know." Ted replied. "My parents are going to come over and try to talk her back on the medication. Just wanted to warn you."

"I don't think anyone can talk her back on it." John sighed. "Mike told me to beware of how she might use sex to get me to do what she wants. Do you know how hard that will be to resist her?"

"I know and he's right. She might try it. But John she's your wife and all of it is up to you. I don't think it would harm anything for you to continue marital relations if you want." Ted looked at John. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Well, I think you need to do something nice for her." Ted replied. "And I'm going to go upstairs and talk to her. So, you can figure out how to do that."

John watched Ted go upstairs. He knew he was right. He had to make Dani see he wasn't going to leave her but how could he do that without telling her he supported this. He couldn't lie because he had already made his feelings clear on the matter. He sighed and headed into the office downstairs. Maybe the idea would come to him.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome and it is greatly appreciated.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike walked into the house and put his keys down on the table by the door and looked to see Jenna on her computer. He sighed. He had to talk to her sometimes.

"Hey, did you talk to your parents and your brother?" She asked him.

"I did. Ted supported this stupid idea but mom and dad are going to talk to Dani and get her back on the medication."

"I told you they can't make those decisions. Only John can. And why is it a stupid idea?"

"Because she can't handle this. She's already slipping into it. She's at the manic stage and it's only a matter of time before she's in the depressed stage. And that's a dangerous stage. She could hurt herself. You have no idea how many times me or Ted had to stop her from hurting herself. She doesn't think. Even in the manic stage, she takes risks. Before when she was off the medication which was about two years before she met John. She and Alex had just broken up because he found out about the illness. And she stop taking the lithium. She started going out to bars and clubs. Picking up random guys and taking them home for sex. She went skydiving and taking all other kinds of risks. That's the manic stage. Then she would be depressed and stay in bed. She tried to overdose because of the paranoia. Why do you think no adoption agency will consider her and John? Because of that."

"Then this is the only way for her to be a mom."

Mike looked at her. "That might be true. But it's not worth it. It's not worth her mental health. Lots of couples enjoy being childless."

"Do you hear yourself?" She asked him. "Yeah some couples do enjoy it but they aren't Dani and John. You know Dani wants to be a mom more than anything. And to her, it's worth the risk to get that little person who is part her and part John. I don't get how you can't understand that if you want your sister happy. She wants to have a normal life Mike."

"Dani isn't normal."

"Just because she has a mental illness doesn't mean she doesn't have wants, needs, feelings and desires."

"I know that she has them." He sighed. "I have dealt with this for years now. I'm just trying to protect my sister."

"Mike, let me ask you a question. Did you want her marry John?"

"No. Not at first."

"And why is that?"

"Because I wasn't sure being married was good for someone with her illness. Because being married leads to children. And we all knew that pregnancy and her medication isn't safe. I just didn't think it was something she should do."

"But they are married. And they are having a baby. You're not her husband and you're not her father. You don't have to bare the brunt of this anymore. Just be there to support her like a brother should. Even if you think it's a mistake."

"I can't." He said heading to the stairs. "Ted supports this but I can't. I love Dani and I want her to be okay. I couldn't take it if something happened to her." He didn't say anything else before heading upstairs.

Jenna followed him up. "I just think you need to let your sister be happy."

"And I think you need to stay out of things you know nothing about. Mind your own business Jen."

"I'm apart of this. Dani is my family too. And I want her to be happy." She looked at him. "I might not know everything about her illness but I know she deserves to be happy."

"I will not stand by and watch her go through hell just so she can have a baby."

"Even if it's something she wants?"

"Even then and I'm through with this conversation." He said walking into the bathroom leaving her standing there.

Ted knocked on the bedroom door and heard Dani say go away. "It's Ted, Dani. Can I come in and talk?" He walked in and she smiled sadly at him. "You shouldn't get so stressed out. It's not good for my little niece or nephew."

"So, you don't think I'm making a mistake? That this is stupid." She asked him. "Everyone else thinks it is."

"I think it's your life and your decision. I know how much this means to you and how much you want this. And even though the circumstances are not ideal, I support you."

"At least someone does." She said with a sigh.

"What?" Ted asked. "What's wrong besides the obvious?"

"I'm worried that I will lose my husband." She said. "I love John more than anything and I'm doing this for us. So he and I can have the family we want. But I'm worried he will leave. I told him he could if he didn't want to be apart of it. And I did mean that. I don't want him to stay in this and be unhappy. That's not what I want. But I don't want him to leave either." She sighed.

"Give him some time."

"I don't think time is the problem. He's never going to be okay with this."

"He will once he sees that perfect baby." Ted smiled a little. "When the baby is born and born healthy, John will see it was all worth it."

"I hope so." She sighed. "So, I guess all I can do is wait and see if he stays or goes."

"I think he will stay but if he does leave, I will come and stay with you. You have my support through this."

"Thanks." She smiled and hugged her brother.

"Alright. Well I'm heading out. Mom and dad will probably be over later." She nodded as he walked out and downstairs. He saw John in the living room. He walked in and sat down by him. "I talked to Dani. She doesn't want you to leave but isn't going to make you stay if you want to go. John, you have a decision make. I know you don't support this but she's doing this for you and her. For the family you both want. I told her if you leave, I will move in. So, this is in your court. If you want to leave, leave but tell Dani you're leaving. If you want to stay, then you have to know she will need you."

"I know that. And a part of me is thrilled about this baby. But another part of me is upset that she'd do this on her own and worried about what it will do to her."

"I know she should have talked to you about this. But she knew you wouldn't approve and the doctor wouldn't and our family wouldn't. She wants a baby and this is the only way for her and you, if you stay with her, to have a family." He replied. "And it won't be easy. You have to be prepared for the delusions and the paranoia. For the days where all she wants to do is lay in bed. To the days when she wants to redecorate the house. Each stage is extreme. And you will probably have to commit her eventually. But if you stick by her, she'll know and she'll love you even more for it" John sighed. "John, I know this will be hard. But do you love her? Is she worth everything you will have to go through during this time? Those are the questions you need to ask yourself."

"I've been asking myself those questions since she told me she was pregnant."

"And what were the answers?" Ted asked. "Do you love her enough and is she worth it?"

"I love her more than anything. She's always been worth it."

Ted smiled. "Good. Then be here for her even if you don't support this. Just be the support she needs."

John nodded. "Thanks for coming by, Ted. I know it means a lot to Dani."

"She's my sister and I want her happy." He replied headed into the door. "Oh,I don't know if I told you but Mike told mom and dad so I'm sure they will be here before you know it and try to convince you and Dani to get her back on the medication. Stand by her." He said walking out. He knew John would be true to his word and stand by Dani. But Ted worried about what it would do to Dani. He knew what was coming but he was going to support her. He would help her get the family she wanted with John.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jenna sat in the guest room looking over some things on her laptop. If it came to it, she was going to make sure that Dani had some say in her pregnancy. She did some research on other bipolar patients that had children. She was determined to help Dani.

Mike sat in the living room watching some TV. He couldn't believe that Jenna was going against him. He hoped his parents would get through to her. He hoped someone got through. He looked up as he heard footsteps and saw Jenna coming down the stairs.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I can get something." He replied.

She sighed and turned to him. "Mike, we're married living under the same roof. We will talk to each other and odds are we will eat with each other. So, what did you want for dinner?"

"Like I said, I'll get something." He said as he grabbed his keys and walked out.

She sighed once he left. She walked into the kitchen and got something to fix herself for dinner. She hoped she and Mike could work through things. She was just being supportive of Dani and she wished Mike would be too.

John answered the door a little while later and wasn't at all surprised to see Ted Sr. and Melanie standing there. "Ted, Melanie. Nice to see you."

"I assume you know why we're here." Melanie said walking in. "Mike came and told us about Dani. How could you let this happen? When you and Dani got married, you promised us you would take care of her. I don't see how this is taking care of her."

"She did it without talking to me."

"So, you don't approve of this or support it?" Ted asked him. "Well that makes this easier than I thought. You can petition the court to give you say over her and you can make her have an abortion. It's the best thing for everyone. Once she has the abortion, she will go back on the medication and be fine. So, I think you should petition right away to make her have the abortion."

"I can't make your daughter do anything."

"You can if you file that petition. The judge will agree with it once he hears the evidence. And we can put this behind us." Melanie said to him. "If you have guardianship over her, you can make the decision and get the abortion."

"Over my dead body." They heard from the stairs. "No one is going to do anything to my baby."

"Danielle..."

"No. No one is going to do anything to my baby." She said walking to the front door and opened it. "And if you really can't support me in this, then you can leave. That goes for anyone who is not going to support me"

"Can't you see what you're doing to yourself?"

"Making myself happy?"

"But at what cost?" Melanie asked her. "You know what's coming. I don't want you to hurt yourself or have all those mood swings. Go back on the medication now. It won't hurt the baby."

"It can. I'm not taking the risk. This is something I want and since you can't understand that, leave."

Ted and Melanie walked to the door. They both turned to John. "John, please file the petition and end this pregnancy. She can go back on the medication and be fine." They didn't say anymore as they walked out.

Dani looked at John. "Are you going to file it and kill our baby?"

"No."

"Well that's something." She said walking into the kitchen. She got out something to make for dinner.

"You don't have to do that. We can order out."

"No, I want to cook." She said getting out the chicken.

"Dani, we need to talk. And we need to do it now before we can't."

"What do you mean before we can't?" She said turning to him. "Oh you mean before I go crazy and can't make decisions."

"I didn't exactly mean it like that." He said sitting down at the table. "Can we just talk please?"

"Fine. Talk." She said as she started to cut up the chicken.

"I talked to Ted and I know you did too. He said you were worried I was going to leave."

"I told him that and I told you that. If you want to leave, you can. Ted said he would come and stay with me through this."

"I know he did and I appreciate that he was going too. But that's not necessary." He got up and walked over to her. "Dani, I love you and while I'm not exactly happy about this decision you made without me, you're my wife and I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed. "So you're staying because it's your obligation as my husband. That's what you're saying right."

"No! I'm staying because I love you. More than anything in the world. And I would never leave you. Ever." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I love you Dani. More than anything. You are my life. And I'm here and I will always be here."

"But you aren't happy about the baby."

He sighed and pulled away to look at her. "I'm not happy that you made this decision without me. We should have made it together. And I'm worried about what is to come with you off the medication. As much as we want a child, I don't think it's worth the risk to you and your mental health. But I'm going to be here for you during this."

"But you still haven't said that you want the baby or happy about it. John, I believe everything will be fine with this pregnancy and at the end we will have a sweet little baby. So, are you happy about the baby?"

"I don't know how to feel about the baby. I'm excited about the prospect of becoming a father. And I'm worried about you."

"I guess that's all I can ask for right now." She said pulling away. "I'm going to make fajitas." She said turning to the stove.

"Alright. I'm going to be in the office." He said kissing her and walking out.

Mike sat in his parents' living room. "So, you saw Dani. Did you convince her to go back on the meds?"

"She threw us out."

He sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, John isn't happy about this. So I mentioned to him about petitioning to be able to make decisions for her and then getting an abortion. I think an abortion is the best thing."

"My wife sees things differently."

"I don't know why Jenna is okay with this." Melanie replied. "Maybe it's because she and John have never really see Dani's illness. They don't understand."

Well let's hope John sees reason and agrees to file the petition." Mike added.

"What about your wife?"

"What about her? I hope she comes around too and realizes how stupid this is." He said getting up. "I just don't know what to do about Jenna. I love my wife but how can she support this? She should support my point of view because we're married."

"And that's what Dani wants from John." Ted said walking in. "He's her husband and she wants him to support her. And I think he just might."

"What did you do?" Mike asked his brother.

"I supported my sister."

"Ted, what are you talking about?" Melanie asked.

"I talked to John. And told him if he wanted to leave because he couldn't be there for Dani, I would move in and help her. But he said he doesn't want to leave. And while he doesn't exactly completely support her decision, he is going to be there for her and help her through this."

"So you convinced him to let her do this?"

"I didn't have to convince him. He loves Dani and he said he would never leave her. He had made the decision to stay before I talked to him." Ted looked at his brother and then his parents. "You have to realize that this is what Dani wants and she is willing to take the risk. The least we can do is support her. Because she's the one that will going through everything."

"And she doesn't have to do this to herself."

"Then how would she and John have the family they want?" Ted asked. "They can't adopt because of Dani's mental history. This is their only chance to have a baby. It's something she wants. And she's willing to go through all she has too. She went off the lithium to make sure the baby was healthy and had no birth defects. You know how much Dani wants to be a mother."

"This isn't about what she wants. It's about her health."

"You all aren't even listening. Dani knows what's going to happen. But she's willing to go through it to get what she wants. A baby." He looked at him. "And I'm going to support and help her anyway I can. And John will too. So you all just have to deal with it." He didn't say more before he headed upstairs. He was currently staying with them while his condo was being painting.

Mike looked at his parents. "We have to do something. We can't let Dani do this. She could hurt herself or others. What if her depression gets so bad that she kills herself.? Or what if the manic stage gets so bad that she's taking undue risk. We can't let this happen."

"I agree." Ted Sr. replied. "I will call the lawyer and see what our options are. We will do whatever to stop this." Mike and Melanie nodded. They were only trying to help Dani. They didn't want her to go back into that stage. They wanted her healthy and if that meant making her end this pregnancy, they would.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jenna knocked on the door to the house and waited for someone to answer. She heard the lock unlocked and the door opened.

"Jenna, hey what's up?" John asked when he opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to you and Dani." She said walking in. "I hope it's not a bad time."

"No, it's fine." John replied. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Can you get Dani? I want to talk to you together." John nodded and went into the kitchen and got Dani.

"What's up Jenna?" Dani asked when she walked in with John.

"Your parents and Mike are going to try to have you declared mentally incompetent and force an abortion on you. I told Mike that they couldn't do it because John is your husband and he is the one who has say so over your medical decisions. You're going to need a lawyer and I am offering to represent you."

Dani sat down on the sofa. "They really want me to have an abortion?" She said holding in her tears.

"Yes. But they can't. John is your husband and he is the one who gets to make decisions for you if you can't make them."

Dani looked at her husband. "You won't let them do this right?" She said as she started to cry. "John, you can't. You can't let them do this." She said hugging him tightly and crying. "Please promise me you won't."

"I won't. I swear." John said. He looked at Jenna. "What do we do now?"

"We file an immediate injunction barring them from having contact with you. Any undue stress can cause complications with your pregnancy or your illness. I believe as long as you're monitored and you stay as stress free as possible, you can have a normal pregnancy without medication and have a healthy baby in the end."

John looked at Dani. While he wasn't one hundred percent on board, he had to support and protect Dani. "File the injunction."

"Alright. I will file it right away. I want you both to know this is going to be hard. I read up on your illness Dani and I know you know what will happen without the medication. They will use that to try to get what they want. And you know you will more than likely be committed to the hospital before long. And they will use that. You understand all of this right?"

"Yes, I do." Dani replied.

"Alright. I will do my best with this. John, as Dani's husband, your support and decisions on things will matter most. You have to be on board with Dani not having an abortion. If they feel they can use that you don't support this, they will use it. You have to be on board in order for this to work." John sighed. He looked at Dani and then Jenna. "John, if you have any doubt about this, it won't work. You need to let me know now if you're in or out."

"I don't know okay." He said to them. "I'm not one hundred percent on board with this pregnancy. Dani is my wife and I said I would be here for her."

Dani pulled away from him and looked at him. "Just go John. Just don't worry about me and the baby. We will be fine." She said getting up. "I don't want you here out of some obligation. And even though you said you weren't. It's obvious you are. So just go." She did say anything else before walking upstairs to the bedroom.

Jenna sighed and looked at him. "John, you have to be on board fully or not at all. You can't waiver. I know you love Dani and I know you aren't sure about this baby. But John, Dani is doing this for you and her. Are you going to be on board and stop her parents and brother from making her end this pregnancy?"

"I'm on board."

"Good. I will file the injunction to stop them. You need to talk to Dani and make sure she knows you're there for her. And John, I did the research. This could be the time that she slips into depression. So, be careful with her."

"Thanks." Jenna nodded and headed out. She wanted to file the injunction right away.

John sighed and headed upstairs to the master bedroom. He had to make sure Dani knew he wasn't going anywhere. He knocked on the door. "Dani, baby please open the door." He didn't hear anything and turned the doorknob. He opened the door and walked in. He saw Dani lying in the bed on her side facing away from the door.

He walked in and laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Dani, I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He whispered to her. "And I'm not staying out of obligation or anything like that. I'm here because I love you. And I know I'm not one hundred percent supportive of this but I'm going to make sure you and the baby are okay."

He felt her shift and move to look at him. "Do you really mean that?" She asked him. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"I mean it. If this is what you want, I will make sure that you get to do this."

"I want this for us. To have the family we want."

He looked at her. "Then I will do what I have too to make sure this is okay."

She leaned up and kissed him. "You know you will probably have to commit me. And it will be hard to do. But I'm not stupid. I know the depression will come and I won't be able to handle it. And you will have to commit me. When you do, you have to make sure that me and the baby are okay. That the hospital doesn't try to do anything to us."

"I promise." She nodded and laid her head on his chest with the hope that everything would indeed be fine.

Mike and his parents sat in the lawyer's office telling him why they wanted control over Dani's health.

"Now, does Dani's husband support your viewpoint or hers?" Hunter Hemsley asked them.

"I don't really know."

Hunter sighed. "You need to find out. As her husband, he has say in everything. He is her next of kin and in the event of her inability to make a decision, he gets control."

"What are our options if he doesn't support us?"

"Well, you can still file your petition. It will just be without his support. And he can file his own against you. This wont be an easy case without John on your side. So, I suggest you try to get him to."

Mike nodded as the phone rang. "Hemsley. Yeah, really? Alright. Thanks for letting me know." He said as he hung up. "Seems Dani's lawyer has beaten us to the punch."

"What do you mean?"

"She filed an injunction in court this morning to prevent any of you from having any control over this decision or any contact with Dani for the duration of her pregnancy."

"What?!"

"Oh it gets better. Jenna is her lawyer."

Ted and Melanie looked at their son. "Jenna is her lawyer?"

Mike sighed. "So what are our options?"

"Well, I can still file the petition and we can take Dani to court. And see if we can't get the judge to rule for us. You just can't have any contact with Dani." Hunter looked at them. "If you want to go to court, I will file the petition to get you guardianship over Dani but without John on your side, it's going to be hard. Not impossible but hard."

"File the petition." Mike said getting up.

"Alright." Hunter nodded as Mike and his parents left. He got out the papers and started to work on. He knew it was going to be a hard case to win but he understand their viewpoint. He just hoped this didn't tear the family apart as he had seen before. He hoped they would all make it through.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike walked into the house and stormed upstairs to Jenna's office. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked when he walked in.

"What?" She asked him looking up from her desk.

"What? You know what? You filed a injunction to keep me and my parents away from Dani and you're trying to stop us from doing something that is in the best interest of Dani and her health."

"This is what she wants. And I'm going to support her on this."

"Then get out."

"What?"

"If you're going to support her, let her do this to herself, then you need to leave MY house." Jenna sat there looking at him.

"You're kicking me out?"

"Did I stutter?" He said as he walked to the door. "I want you out by the time I get back."

She jumped when the door slammed shut. She sighed. She couldn't believe he was actually asking her to leave. She went into their bedroom and packed a bag and left the house. She drove to Ted's. She knew she could stay in his guest room. She knew she could stay with John and Dani but she didn't want to add more stress to the situation. She couldn't believe how Mike was acting.

She knocked on the door and Ted opened it. "You moving in?"

"Mike kicked me out because I'm Dani's lawyer in this." She replied walking in. "So, can I stay with you?"

"Sure. I have plenty of room." Ted replied. "So I guess he and my parents filed the petition?"

"They did and I filed an injunction to keep them away from Dani during the pregnancy. I want to help your sister and John have this baby. I know how much it means to her."

"I wish everyone else could see it. Make yourself at home and for the record, my brother is an idiot."

"Thanks." She laughed and headed to the guest room.

Mike sighed as he sat in his parents' house. He had just told them that he had kicked Jenna out of the house. "I can't believe she's just letting her do this to herself! What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Mike, please." Melanie said to her son. "We have our petition filed and hopefully the judge will see that terminating this pregnancy is the best thing."

"But without John's cooperation, it's going to be hard. Hunter said so."

"I know but Dani's medical record will speak volumes. And since she is off her meds, she will be back in the mental hospital in just a matter of time. And that will go a long way in helping our case."

"So will my not being married to her attorney."

"What?" Melanie asked looking at her son. "You aren't seriously considering divorcing Jenna are you? Mike, she's your wife and you love her."

"If she insists on helping Dani, then yeah I am. I can't be married to her if something happens to Dani and spend the rest of my life knowing she let it happen. She helped it happen."

"Then you're a bigger moron than I thought." They heard from the doorway and saw Teddy standing there. "Jenna loves you. She isn't doing this to you. She's doing this for Dani and what Dani wants. Do you really have no respect for your wife or our sister?"

"Dani has no respect for herself if she's willing to do this and Jenna knows how I feel on the subject. She has no respect for my feelings."

"This isn't the Middle Ages. They can think and act for themselves. And your wife was curled up on my couch eating cookie dough right out of the tube. This has hurt her Mike."

"Jenna is staying with you?"

"Yes, she is."

"Well isn't that convenient?"

"What does that mean?"

"Just that now you both can figure out how to help our sister hurt herself."

"God, you aren't listening. Dani wants this. She wants this baby more than anything. And she knows the risks and she willing to take it. Why can't you respect that?"

"You weren't there for her when she had her breakdown before. You didn't have to talk her down from the manic stages or make her crawl out of bed and get in the shower during the depression. And if I hadn't shown up the night she swallowed those sleeping pills and that whole bottle of vodka, she wouldn't even be here. You were off at school with your friends being normal. I was the one who suffered through that hell with her and I won't do it again. I won't watch her become a shell of herself. Tell Jenna she'll be hearing from my attorney."

Ted stood up. "I think you're making a big mistake with Jenna and Dani. And you will lose them both." He walked to the door and turned back to Mike. "Dani knows better anyone about her illness and what will happen. And yet she willing to risk it for this baby. We should respect that." He didn't say anything else as he left. He hated that he had to tell Jenna that Mike wanted to end their marriage.

He pulled up to the house and walked in. "Did you see your parents?" Jenna asked when he walked in.

"I did and I saw Mike."

"What did he say?"

Ted sighed. "Jenna, he said he wants to end your marriage because you're helping Dani. He said he can't be with you knowing you helped Dani destroy herself. That he was the one who was there when Dani had her last breakdown. And he was the one who saw everything she went through and he wont do that again. And because you're helping he said he can't be married to you. I'm sorry Jenna."

He looked at her. "Are you okay?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He wrapped her in a hug. "He's an idiot, Jen. And I hope he sees it before it's too late." She didn't say anything. She just let him hug her. She didn't think when she decided to help Dani that Mike would divorce her.

"Do you feel better?" John asked Dani when he walked into the bedroom. She had said she had a headache and wanted to lie down.

"Yeah. Resting helped with the headache."

"I wish you would take something if it's bad." He said sitting down on the bed.

"I'm not taking anything with this pregnancy. I'm not taking any chances." He nodded.

"The doctor called and wants you to come in tomorrow for some tests."

"He wants me to abort this baby too. Just like everyone else."

"I told you I wouldn't let that happen." She nodded. "Now, why don't you rest some more? And I will get anything you want for dinner."

"I want Chinese. Sweet and sour chicken with crab Rangoon, an egg roll and chicken with broccoli."

"Okay. I will go order it." He kissed her and headed downstairs. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before she was at the depression stage of her illness and when she might have the delusions. Jenna had told him that the court hearing was schedule for the next week. He hoped everything went well. He knew if the judge ruled against them, Dani might never get over it. And he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose her in any way.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ted had finally gotten Jenna calmed down and she was finally asleep. He sat down in the living room and sighed. He hoped Mike would realize that he didn't want to divorce Jenna. Ted knew the hearing would be coming up and he hoped the judge went with Dani and John. He thought back to Mike's words. Yeah he had missed Dani's last breakdown. But he had been there when she was first diagnosed with bipolar disorder. He was well aware of her illness and he hated that she might end up back in the hospital. But he knew how much she wanted this baby. Why couldn't Mike and his parents see it too?

He looked up as Jenna walked into the room. "I thought you were asleep."

"I wanted to get working on Dani's case for court next week. And I contacted Chris just in case Mike does file divorce papers."

"You still want to be Dani's lawyer." He asked her. "Because I'm sure she would understand if you would prefer not to be so you and Mike can work things out. I'm sure I can find her another lawyer. If you want, that is."

"I helped her start this battle so she could have her baby and I'm going to finish it. Regardless of the consequences."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright. So you, me and John are on board to make sure Dani is fine, right?"

"Yes. I talked to John and he's on board with it."

"Good. Let's hope the judge realizes that John is the right one to make the decisions. Mike and my parents are not listening to anything. Dani is well aware of things. I don't know why they don't understand that. But I just hope the judge does"

"I think Dani needs to testify to her intent in this whole thing."

"If she's able too." Ted replied. He looked at Jenna. "She could slip into depression anytime. And she might not have any ideas about anything."

Jenna sighed. "The hearing is next week. Do you think she could slip into the depression that quickly?"

"It happens in an instant." Ted sighed. "But I know she wants this more than anything."

"Then I hope she can testify to that."

"Me too." Ted replied. "Me too."

"We just have to try and keep her in a positive state of mind."

"It doesn't always work like that." Ted replied. "We can be as upbeat and positive as we want but it might not help." He sighed. "I support her in this but I'm worried about when John as to commit her. Will that overrule her choice to have this baby and go off the meds?"

"I don't think it will because she had made her feelings known on the subject. So we just have to do our best to make sure this works out. I think I'm going to get dressed and go visit her. Maybe hang out for a little while."

"I think she would like that." Ted replied.

Jenna got ready to go and headed over to John and Dani's house. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Jenna, hey." John said when he opened the door.

"I came to see Dani. Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I don't really know." John sighed. "She's been upstairs in bed for the day. She's been cutting things out of magazines and making collages. I'm not sure why."

"I'll go talk to her." John nodded and watched as Jenna headed upstairs. She got to the door and opened it. She saw Dani in the bed surrounded by magazines, construction papers, glue sticks and scissors. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a collage." She replied.

"Why?" Jenna asked walking in and sitting down.

"Because it's fun and I get to play with glue." Dani smiled.

"What are you making collages of?"

"Different things. I have baby magazines. So I'm putting different things together so I will know what I want the nursery to look like. I'm making one of different hobbies."

"They're nice. Why don't we go sit out by the pool? It's a beautiful day out."

"No. I'm not going outside." She said picking up a magazine. "What do you think about this crib for the nursery? I think it's perfect."

"It's nice." Jenna said.

"Great. Then it's definitely the one." She smiled and cut it out of the magazine and glued it to the collage. "Now, what about this for the stroller? I think a travel system is perfect. And this is for a boy or a girl."

"It's nice, Dani." She replied. "How about we go out to lunch? To your favorite place. Get you a brownie with ice cream."

"No, I can't go outside." She said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"If I leave, someone will take my baby. And I can't let that happen. No, I have to stay right here in bed. It's the only way to protect the baby. No one can get me if I'm here."

"John and I won't let that happen."

"But you can't stop them. They're everywhere. Waiting for me. Waiting for the minute I step out of the house to take the baby. I can't let them." She said looking at her. "Don't you see, they watch me. They knew where I am and they're waiting. I can't leave the house or this bed. Plus I have all these collages to make with ideas for the nursery and things. So, what do you think of this swing and pack n play? It matching the stroller and I think it's perfect."

"It's gorgeous. How about we get John to order us some food and then we can do our nails? It will give your collages a chance to dry."

"Okay." She replied.

"Alright. I will go tell John what we want." She got up and walked out of the bedroom. She headed downstairs. She saw John on the sofa.

"She's losing her grip isn't she?" He asked her.

"She's convinced if she gets out of bed and goes outside, someone will take the baby."

"She told me that earlier. She thinks they're watching her. And you saw all the collages right?"

"Yes, all the ones of baby items."

"Oh it's not just those." John said going to the kitchen. "She made these also."

She looked at the table and saw there were ten to fifteen collages there. "She made all of these? When?"

"She was up most of the night doing it. And all this morning."

"Are those photos?"

"Yes. They are from magazines and they're also pictures she got out of the storage box. There are wedding photos, family photos and school photos" He looked at Jenna. "I didn't think it would happen this fast. I thought she would make it a few more weeks maybe never get like this."

"I'll talk to her and try to get her to come down."

"Good luck." John said to her. "I'll order some food."

"Thanks." Jenna said as she headed back upstairs. She walked into the master bedroom and Dani was in the same place she was. "How about we go downstairs and do our nails while we wait for the food?"

"I don't know."

"Dani, it's downstairs. We won't go outside of the house. I just checked everything. There is nothing to hurt you. I promise."

"Alright but you checked good right?"

"Yes, I did." Jenna assured her. "I swear it's safe."

"Okay." Dani said getting up. She got out of bed and headed downstairs slowly.

"See I told you it was fine." Jenna said as they walked into the living room. "Now, we can do our nails. And John ordered the food. So, lets enjoy this day."

"You seem down about something. Did you and Mike have another fight?"

"It's not important." She replied.

"It has to do with me doesn't it? That's why you won't say."

"It's nothing, Dani."

"You're with them aren't you? Is that why you wont tell me what's going on?"

"With them? No. I made you a promise we would see this through and I meant it. You have no idea what I'm giving up for this Dani. Because I believe in what you're doing and I believe you deserve this chance to be a mother."

"What you're giving up?" Dani said getting upset. "Are you saying that's more important than what I'm giving up? Why don't you tell me what you're giving up?"

Jenna looked at her as she got up from the table. "My marriage." She said as she walked toward the door. "I'm so committed to helping you that Mike is divorcing me." She walked out and headed to her car and drove back to Ted's. She just wanted to lay down and get the day off her mind.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Dani looked at John as he walked in after Jenna left. "I got dinner." He said walking in. "I saw Jenna leaving."

"She and Mike are divorcing apparently. And of course it's my fault." Dani said getting up from the sofa. "I'm going back upstairs. Can you bring my dinner up there?"

"Dani, please stay down here and have dinner with me. Nothing will hurt you or the baby. I promise you."

"Why don't you have dinner in bed with me?" She said seductively. "That way we both get what we want."

"Alright, it's a deal." He said heading upstairs with her.

Jenna pulled into the driveway of Ted's house and headed in. She saw Ted sitting on the sofa. "I thought you were hanging out with Dani?" Ted asked her.

"She was talking out of her head."

"What do you mean talking out of her head?"

"She was convinced someone is watching her and waiting to take the baby. And she was making all these collages of different things. And then she said I was with whoever she thought was watching her. I told her I wasn't and she had no idea what I was giving up for her. And then she had the nerve to say it wasn't more important than what was she was giving up." Jenna replied. "It's like she didn't care that Mike is divorcing me over this. I mean it was beyond selfish."

"It's not that she's being selfish. It's part of the disease." Jenna looked at Ted. "You don't fully understand her illness. These delusions that she's having of someone watching her. That's part of it. And it's not that she doesn't care or anything. The moods go from high to low so quickly. She gets very emotional. If she was on the medication, she would be there for you. Her moods are all over the place right now. I'm sorry you felt she didn't care. She does. She just can't comprehend everything right now and she's not thinking clearly."

"I need to go apologize to her."

"Wait until tomorrow. She could have a better day then. You never know with this. Today could have been a bad day and tomorrow she will be having a good day and possibly understand more."

"You're right." She sighed. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure."

"What's with the collages?"

"Oh that's something she use to do when we were younger. She loved it. When her illness first started, it was what she used to keep herself in check. But as the illness got worse, she used them as an escape. She used them to make a picture of the life she wanted. This was before she met John. They were her escape. Something she could do and it would make her feel normal."

"I don't want her to get hurt by this whole thing. But she deserves the chance to have this baby if she wants to."

"And we're going to help her do that. Just the fact that you're willing to help her shows what an amazing person you are."

"I'm going to do my best."

"I know." He smiled. "Now, how about something to eat?" She nodded and they headed into the kitchen.

John looked at Dani as she slept. He sighed and quietly got out of bed. He moved the magazines and the collages off the bed so she could slept more comfortable. He knew the doctor's appointment tomorrow would be difficult. He was torn between wanting the baby and wanting to make sure she was safe. He couldn't take it if he lost her. He never imagined this when he met her and they got married. He didn't know anything about her illness when they met. But he did the research and talked to her family once she told him about it. But nothing prepared him for this. He didn't regret marrying her and taking on this illness. He knew she had it when he asked her to spend her life with him. Now he feared for her and the baby.

Mike sat in his parents' house trying to figure out a way around the restraining order. He had to know how Dani was. The trial would start in a few days and he wondered how it would end up. How she would end up. If she was allowed to progress with the pregnancy and have the baby, she'd end up in an institution. But if she was forced to terminate the pregnancy and go back on the meds, she'd never be the same.

But he knew that was for the best. For her to be on the meds and to terminate the pregnancy. Having her in the institution would horrible. And he didn't want that for her. He sighed and picked up the phone. He had to know how she was.

John heard his phone ring and moved to pick it up. He sighed when he saw it was Mike. "Hello?"

"I was calling to check on Dani."

"She's asleep." He replied.

"But is she okay? Has she started the symptoms yet?

John sighed. "Yes, she has. She's making collages of photos and pictures out of magazines. She doesn't' want to leave the house."

"John, you have to get her to go back on the meds. End this pregnancy and get back on the meds. I know you can see she needs to be."

"I won't do that to her."

"John, I know you can see she needs to be back on them."

"I'm not making her go back on them and I'm not making her end this pregnancy. She is my wife and I'm going to help her through this."

"You're being a selfish bastard about this."

"How am I being selfish? I'm supporting my wife. And I'm doing my best to make sure she's okay."

"You just want her to have the baby, that's all. You are the one who put this idea in her head about going off the meds and getting pregnant. I know you claim you didn't but we both know the truth. If it wasn't for you wanting a child, Dani wouldn't be doing this."

"You think what you want Mike. But Dani is my wife and everything is in my hands now. Just follow the restraining order and stay away from her until you see us in court." He hung up and looked over at Dani again. Mike was really starting to puss him off about this whole thing. What gave him the right to try to make Dani do something she didn't want to do. Yes, he was her brother and knew a lot about this illness but he was her husband and it was up to him to watch over her.

Ted and Jenna sat in the living room watching a movie after eating. He looked over at her. "You feeling any better about this?"

"Not really. I'm trying to help Dani fight to keep her baby and I don't completely understand what she's going through and my husband is divorcing me because I'm helping her."

"It will all work out." He replied. "Not understanding what Dani's going through is normal. No lawyer you find will probably understand. Unless you have the illness, you can't completely understand it. I don't completely understand it and I've been dealing with it for years. And as for Mike, he's being an ass. He shouldn't be divorcing you over this. Jenna, you just have to have faith that everything will work out. And you know, you can find Dani another lawyer. I know she would understand."

"I promised her I'd see this through and I will. If I abandon her right now, she'll lose her faith in the whole process."

"You're a great friend, Jenna." Ted replied. "And I have some advice in dealing with Dani. Just remember whatever she says or does, she's just not herself. It's the illness."

"I'll remember that." She replied.

"So, court in a few days. Do you have your case ready?"

"I do. Complete with other precedents for such cases and a video of Dani stating why she wanted to do this taken before she got so bad."

"When did you do that?"

"A couple days ago. She was off the medication and lucid enough to say it. So, I think it will help. I kind of wish I had something taken or something that she wrote before she went off the medication. Then the judge will see that she thought this through when she was on the medication and fine."

Ted thought and then got up and ran to the office. He came back a few minutes later with a thick Manila envelope. He handed it to her. "I'm not sure what this is but Dani sent it to me about two months ago."

"You didn't open it?" Jenna asked taking it.

"She said not too. It came with a letter that said do not open unless she was put into a mental hospital. But I think you should open it. It might help with the case." She nodded and opened the envelope. "What is it?"

"It's a journal. A journal Dani wrote explaining her reasons for going off the medication and getting pregnant."

"What?" Ted said.

"Yeah." Jenna said reading the first page. "Dear baby, I'm writing this journal for you. So you can read it one day and know much you were wanted. Today I made a decision that I know no one will agree with. I decided to stop taking my lithium and my birth control. I decided there was nothing I wanted more than you. I want to give daddy you because I know he wants you as much I do. Today was the last day I will take the medication. I know the risks of this and what is to come. But to me, you my little one, are worth it. You're worth everything that is to come. I know it won't be an easy road at all. And there will be people who will oppose what I'm doing. But I know, in the end, everything will be fine. And daddy and I will have you. The baby we want so much. Love Mommy." She looked up at Ted. "This proves that she made the conscious choice to go off the medication in order to have the baby."

"And you can use it right?"

"Yes. I can. I hope it will have the effect we need." She smiled at him. "Thanks for this."

"Thank Dani. I guess she thought it might come to this." He replied. "What else is in there?"

"There are just letters and entries written to the baby. And a few to John. Which I'm sure he wants to read. Dani thought ahead. That says something and will really help her case. I've got to get this to the office and file it as evidence."

"Alright." She got everything together and headed out. She wanted to file it immediately. It was the best thing she had to say what Dani's mind set was. And it would help Dani's case.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike sat at home looking through some photo albums from when they were younger. He smiled as he did. He, Ted and Dani were so happy and carefree when they were younger. Most of the photos were before Dani had been diagnosed and before her break downs. She was normal and had her whole life ahead of her. Then in an instant, it changed. And Dani went from being his normal sister to being someone forever on medication. He sighed and put the albums down.

"She's the same as always." He heard from the doorway and saw Ted standing there. "She's the same Dani as in those photos. Still hardheaded and has to have things her own way. And she's still our little sister."

"She shouldn't be doing this to herself."

"She knew what she was getting herself into when she did it. And she needs her big brothers there to love and support her through this."

"I can't Ted. I can't sit back and do nothing while she lets herself purposely slip into madness. Purposely go back into that darkness where she wants to hurt herself." He sighed. "She doesn't need this baby. She and John can find some other way to have a family."

"Mike, you know that's not possible. There is no other way for them to have a family." Ted sighed. "Dani knew what she was doing when she did this. I'm asking you as your brother and for our sister, that you don't go through with this suit. Don't take Dani to court and try to make her have an abortion. Don't do that to her. She's wanted this chance forever. To be a mother. To have a family of her own. All the things we've all talked about. And you're trying to make that decision for her and throwing away the best thing that ever happened to you at the same time."

"I'm doing what I think is best for Dani. I actually care about what happens to her. I thought you would too." Mike replied. "And as for Jenna, I can't be married to someone who would help Dani destroy herself."

"She wrote a journal. Dani did. Before she went off the medication."

"What?"

"She sent me a package and it contained a journal that she wrote before she went off the medication. She knew what she was doing." He replied. "Mike, this is something Dani wants. We should support her in it."

"I need to see this journal."

"Jenna is putting it into evidence. She is making John a copy. I can see if she will make you one too." Mike nodded. "You should talk to Jenna you know."

"I can't right now. She's helping Dani destroy herself and I can't be with someone who would do that."

"You really should...she's pregnant." Ted said as he walked out.

Mike sat there after Ted had left. Jenna was pregnant? He wondered why she didn't tell him. He sighed and picked up the phone. They definitely needed to talk now.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I was hoping we could talk. I think we have some things to discuss."

"Yeah, I think we do."

"How about dinner tonight?"

"Alright."

"I will pick you up at seven and we can have a nice dinner and talk."

"Alright. See you at seven." She said hanging up. She looked up as Ted walked in the door. "You told him didn't you?"

"He had a right to know."

She sighed. "It was my choice if I wanted to tell him or not."

"I know but would you have told him? With everything going on with Dani and things, would you have told him?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I don't really think it's going to change anything. He's already filed the divorce papers."

"But they can be withdrawn. Jenna, you still love him right? I mean despite all that's going on, you love him. So, don't you owe it to yourself and the baby to see if you and Mike can't work this out?"

"Of course I love him. And I want to work this out. But that's entirely up to him."

"Then use this dinner to talk about everything. You never know what might happen."

"Alright. I promise to try okay?"

"Good. Now, why don't you go pretty yourself up?" She laughed and headed upstairs. He sighed once she had. He hoped her and Mike would work it out because they both loved each other and they had a baby on the way. He walked into the kitchen to figure out what to do for dinner.

Mike took a breath as he got out of the car in front of Ted's. He hoped he and Jenna could talk and see where things were. He knocked on the door and Ted answered.

"Glad you came." Ted said to him. "You and Jenna need this dinner to talk."

"Yeah I guess we do." He said as she came down the stairs. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said as she grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

"Have a nice time tonight and be nice to each other." Ted said as they left.

Mike and Jenna walked out to the car and drove to one of their favorite restaurants. Mike opened the door for her and they headed into the restaurant.

"I guess you know what we need to talk about." Jenna said after they had ordered.

"I do." Mike replied. "So let's talk about it. How long have you known?" He asked her.

"I found out two days ago."

"And yet I still had to hear it from my brother."

"I tried calling you Mike. You won't return my phone calls, my text messages. You only communicate with me through our lawyers."

"And you did that to yourself."

"What did I do that was so wrong? I stood up for what I believed in, what I believed was the right choice."

"Even if it means Dani drags herself through hell to accomplish it?"

"She knew what she was getting into when she did it. She didn't go into this blindly. I wish you could understand that. I'm sorry Ted was the one to tell you I was pregnant. But honestly, with you so hell bent on divorcing me and throwing away everything we had together, I didn't think it would matter. If you want to be a part of this, a part of our family with us, that's fine. But if not, I'm fine with raising this baby alone." She said as she reached in her purse and pulled out an envelope. "Dani wrote a journal about why she decided to go off the medication and have the baby. I made you and John both copies. Maybe if you read it, you'll understand her reasons for doing and my reasons for helping her." She said as she pushed it toward him. She looked at the waiter. "Can I get this to go please?" He nodded and took her plate to put it in a to go box. "I love you Mike. With my whole heart and soul, I do and I want to raise this baby, our baby with you. To be a family the way we always talked about. That choice is up to you now."

He watched as she walked away. He picked up the envelope and opened it. He saw that it was photocopies of hand written letters. He recognized it as Dani's writing. He sighed and paid the bill and headed out. He saw that Jenna had taken a cab home. He sighed as he got into the car. He would read the papers when he got home. This wasn't how he picture things going. He never thought he and Jenna would be heading for a possible divorce or having a baby in a crazy situation. Now he wasn't sure how things would work out for any of them.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jenna got out of the cab and was met by Ted who was rushing out to his car.

"What's the matter?"

"We've got to get to Dani and John's. He called me frantic. She's locked herself in her room and won't come out. She's asking for you."

"Let's go." Jenna said as she got into his car. They quickly drove to John and Dani's.

Once they got there, they quickly headed to the door where they were met by John. "She's upstairs in the bedroom and she won't open the door. I went downstairs to get something and when I came back up, she had locked the door and wasn't answering me or opening it. She just asked for Jenna."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Jenna said heading upstairs. She hoped she could help. She knocked on the door. "Dani, it's Jenna."

"Jenna..."

"Yeah, it's me. Are you going to let me in?"

"Are you sure there is no one out with you? They said they were coming for me."

"I'm alone." She said as she motioned for John and Ted to go downstairs. Dani unlocked the door and pulled her inside.

"We have to stay in here. We can protect the babies that way. They won't be able to get us."

Jenna looked at her. "Dani, who won't be able to get you? Us?"

"Them. They're out there."

"John would never hurt you or the baby same with Ted."

"Not them. The other them. They told me they would come for me and the baby. That staying here locked inside was the only way to stop it. And since you're pregnant too, I figured we could stay in here and raise our babies together."

Jenna looked at her. "But you're doing this for John. Don't you want him to raise the baby?"

"Yes but if he comes in, they might come in too."

"Dani, nothing is coming in. You're safe here." Jenna said hoping it would help but honestly she had no idea what exactly would.

John and Ted sat down in the living room waiting to see if Jenna could talk to Dani. John looked over at Ted. "What do I do? Ted, tell me what I need to do. I'm losing her. I can feel it." He sighed. "I'm worried about her and the baby. She won't be able to testify at the hearing."

"No, but her journal will. You read it right?"

"I started it. I read some of it." He looked at Ted. "Do you think Mike's right? That Dani is doing this for me. And if I didn't want a child, she wouldn't' have decided to do this. I read a few pages. She talks about giving me the child she knows I want. Did I do something to make her do this?"

"No. I read her journal too. She's doing this because she wants a child just as much as you do. John, Dani loves you so much. And you love her. You are the first guy who looked past the illness and saw Dani for the great person she is. You love her unconditionally. Even though you were mad when she told you and even though you thought it wasn't the best idea, you support her. You take care of her. And she's doing this for the both of you. Remember that."

"It just scares me when I see her like that."

"I know." Ted replied. "Her first episode she was twenty and a junior in college. There was no warning. We all thought and the doctors too that she just had depression. Depression from leaving home and going to college. But she locked herself in her dorm and surrounded herself with paper and crayons. She colored so many pictures and put them all over the walls and windows. She started the collage thing. It was horrible. But once she was diagnosed properly, she got better. It's hard to see her like that. So out of touch with reality."

"It is hard. So, what do I do Ted? Should I commit her already? I just am worried what they will do if I do that. I know how much she wants this baby. Well how much I do too. And I don't want them to hurt her or the baby."

"That's not entirely out of the realm of possibility but Jenna and I did meet with a doctor a few days ago who had agreed to help monitor Dani and the baby and help you guys see this pregnancy through. His name is Dr. Orton."

"Really?" John asked him.

"Yes. Dr. Orton works at Riverside Psychiatric Hospital. And if you commit her to his hospital and his care, he will make sure she and the baby are fine. It's the best option John."

"Can...can you call him and get him to come here so I can talk to him?"

"Yes." Ted got out his phone and dialed Randy's number. He agreed to come to the house and talk to John and then Dani. "He's on his way."

"This is the best thing?" John asked him.

"I think it is. We don't want Dani to hurt herself or the baby."

"I agree with you there." Ted nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Randy showed up at the door. "Dr. Orton, thank you for coming." Ted said to him. "This is my brother-in-law, John. Dani is locked upstairs in the bedroom with Jenna.

"Maybe one of you should go talk to her first."

"She won't open the door." John replied.

"Jenna will." Ted replied.

John turned to Randy. "Can I talk to you first?"

"Sure." Randy said following him into the living room. "What did you want to know?"

"If I commit her to your care, what will you do? I promised her I wouldn't let anyone hurt the baby. I can't break my promise to her."

"You won't have to."

"Alright. So what will you do?"

"I will monitor her and the illness. She won't be medicated as per her wishes. She will be watched closely by my staff. I will monitor the baby as well. To make sure the pregnancy progresses normally and that the baby is healthy. We will deliver the baby by c-section as soon as we feel it will survive. Then once the baby is born, we will reintroduce the lithium into her system. She won't be able to breast feed but that's okay."

"When will you deliver the baby?"

"The baby is viable at 24 weeks but I prefer to wait until at least 30 to 32 weeks at the earliest. The baby will be a preemie but I feel they both will be fine." He looked at him. "Mr. Cena, we will watch your wife and make sure she doesn't harm herself or the baby. If we feel she is too far gone for us to protect her and the baby, then we will have to deliver the baby and start her on the lithium again. But we will wait until the baby is viable. I won't take it earlier than 24 weeks."

"And I can still come see her?"

"Yes. I will allow you to visit her. But you must follow the rules I set."

"I will as long as I can see her."

"Agreed. Now, was that all your questions for me? Or did you have more?"

"Those are the only ones for now."

"Alright. Then let's see if we can't get your wife out of the bedroom." Randy replied. "Ted, you and John should go upstairs and talk to Jenna about opening the door."

"I'll go." Ted said.

"No. John has to do it." Randy looked at John. "Dani trust you. So you have to be the one to get her out of the bedroom."

John nodded and headed upstairs. He got to the bedroom door and knocked. "It's John. Can I please come in?"

"Are you alone?" Dani yelled.

"Yes baby, it's just me." He heard the lock click and the door open. He walked in and saw that Jenna was standing there.

"I'll leave you two to talk." She said looking at Dani. "You need to talk to John." Dani nodded and Jenna walked out.

John turned to Dani. "I know you're scared baby. But we're in this together."

"What if they come?"

"They won't. I have a friend who won't let that happen." He looked at her. "Jenna and Ted found a doctor who is willing to look after you through this. To make sure you and the baby are fine. To make sure you both make it through this safely."

"He won't hurt us?"

"No, he won't hurt you or the baby. He wants to protect you both and make sure everything is okay. So, will you come downstairs and meet him or can I bring him up here? No one else just him."

"He's alone?"

"Yes baby. He's alone." He looked at her. "So, can I bring him up?" She nodded a little bit. "Alright. I will go get him." He walked to the door and left it open. He saw Randy standing in the hallway. He motioned for him to come in. "Dani, this is Dr. Randy Orton. He's the doctor I told you about."

"Nice to meet you Dani." He said as he sat down by her. He motioned for John to move to the other side of the room. He needed to talk to Dani and get her mind set. He had to see where her mind was without the medication. It was the best way to figure out the course of treatment.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ted looked up as Jenna came down the stairs. "Everything okay?"

"I don't think so. But I think Dr. Orton can help." She said as she sat down by him. "She's at the place isn't she? Where she has to be committed?"

"Yes. I think she is." He sighed. "As much as I support her in this, I hate that she is going through this again. My biggest fear with this is that she will try to kill herself again. I don't want to lose her and I think the hospital is the best place for her until they can deliver the baby and get her back on the medication."

"We just have to keep believing that won't happen."

"How'd dinner go with Mike?"

"You know Mike. Stubborn and set in his ways."

"I'm sure he will come around to the idea of the baby."

"I gave him the copies of Dani's journal. So maybe that will help."

"I hope so." He sighed. "This is the right thing right? Calling Dr. Orton?"

"He's the only one who can guarantee the baby's safety and Dani's."

He looked at her. "Do you think Dr. Orton might be able to convince Mike and my parents that going to court is not necessary anymore."

"I don't know about that. They seemed determined to take this to court. But with Dr. Orton on our side, we have a better chance of winning. And with Dani's journal. I think we have a great shot at winning."

"Good." He replied while looking up the stairs. He hoped she was right and Dr. Orton could help Dani have a healthy baby and keep her safe.

"She'll be okay. Dr. Orton is the best."

"I hope so." He said looking up the stairs.

Randy sat down by Dani. "Dani, do you understand what's going on right now?"

"I'm trying to protect my baby."

"Yes, you are." He replied. "Are you prepared to go to the hospital?"

She looked at him and then John. "You won't hurt my baby will you? John promised me you wouldn't. I can't let anyone hurt my baby."

"I won't hurt your baby."

She looked at John. "Alright. I'll go."

"Alright. I will make the arrangements at the hospital." He said standing up. "John, you can bring her to it."

"Okay, I will." He replied.

"Good. See you guys shortly." He said as he walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and saw Jenna and Ted waiting in the living room.

"What happened?" Ted asked. "Is Dani okay?"

"She's alright. John is bringing her to the hospital. He is going to commit her."

"I think that's for the best."

"I agree. I have a plan in the works that will make sure she and the baby are good." Randy replied.

"What about the court?" Jenna asked. "Will Dani be able to be there?"

"I think she can. I will come with her and provided she can, she will testify but I think the journal will be the best way to get her wishes across." Jenna nodded. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

"Alright.' Jenna replied.

"I'm going to go to the hospital and make sure things are set up. You can follow with John and Dani or you can leave this to us. All that is going to happen is John will sign Dani over to my care for the duration of her pregnancy. I will confer with him on everything I do for her. He will still be the person making the decisions for her just with my help."

Jenna nodded. "We will meet you there."

"Alright. See you then." He said before walking out. He wanted to make sure everything was ready at the hospital.

Ted looked at the stairs. "I guess John is getting her ready."

"This is the best thing."

"I know." He sighed. "I better call my parents and Mike."

"You can't. The order we put in place forbids it."

"Don't you think they should know?"

"No. They all gave up that right when they filed the petition. We made sure they couldn't know anything." She replied. "So, you can't call them and tell them about this."

They both looked up as they heard footsteps. They looked and saw John and Dani standing there. "It's time?" Ted asked John.

"It's time." He replied.

"I'll get my things and meet you there." Jenna said.

"You'll go home and rest. We can risk your baby too."

"But as her lawyer, I need to be there."

John looked at her. "No, you go home and rest. All this is getting Dani settled in the hospital." He looked at Ted. "Take her home."

"You heard him. Let's go." Ted said to her. They walked out to the car. Ted watched as Dani and John got into his car and headed toward the hospital. He and Jenna went the other way toward his place.

John looked over at Dani as he drove toward the hospital. He knew this was the right thing to do but he worried about Dani and what this would ultimately do to her.

"They won't hurt the baby. They'll protect me from the people who want to steal it from us."

"Yes they will." He said knowing she was probably more talking to herself than him. "Dr. Orton promised they would take care of you and the baby."

She looked over at him. "Will you come see me or is this your way of getting rid of me and the baby? Putting us in the hospital for someone else to take care of us."

"I'll be there every day to see you." He looked at her. He knew it was her being off the medication that was causing her to be like that. "Dani, you are my life. I'm never leaving you. I love you and I love the baby. Even though I wasn't on board to begin with. I love you both. And this is the best place for you both. Dr. Orton will take care of you and the baby and make sure you both are safe. That's all I want. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said to him.

"Good. Then let's go get you checked in and we can go from there." She nodded as he got out of the car and walked around and helped her out. He grabbed her bag and they headed in.

"Dani, John...nice to meet you." The nurse said waiting for them.

"Thank you." John replied. "Dr. Orton made the arrangements?"

"Yes. The room is already. And he has talked to the other doctors and they have a plan in motion for Dani." She replied. "I will take you to the room. Dr. Orton said he would meet you there." John nodded and they headed toward the room.

He took Dani's hand as they walked there. "I promise everything will be fine." He said to her. She nodded as they arrived at the room.

"Dr. Orton will be right here." The nurse said as she walked out.

A few seconds later, Randy came into the room with two other doctors. "Mr. and Mrs. Cena. I'm glad you're here." Randy said to them. "These are my colleagues, Dr. Drew McIntyre and Dr. Cody Rhodes. Dr. Rhodes is a top OB/GYN. He will monitor the pregnancy and the baby. Dr. McIntyre is a psychiatrist. We will all be working together."

"Nice to meet you all." John said to them.

"Dani?" Randy said looking at her. "You understand that they will be helping me keep you and the baby safe."

"Yes, I understand." She replied.

"Good. Then you get settled in and tomorrow, we will start everything. We have all your records from your doctors and will go from there."

"No drugs right?" She said softly.

"I promise. No drugs." He said. "John, you can help her get settled in and then you will have to go. Those are the rules. You can come back to tomorrow and visit her."

John nodded as the doctors left. He turned to Dani. "Let's get you settled in." She nodded as she helped him unpack her bags. Once everything was done, he turned to her. "I'll come back tomorrow and see you."

"Okay." She said quietly. She felt him pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will be okay. That's why you're here. I promise everything will be okay." He said as he held her. He pulled away. "I have to go. But I will be here tomorrow. Just listen to Dr. Orton and the others." He leaned in and kissed her.

He walked toward the door and looked back at her. He hated leaving her but this was the safest and best place for her and the baby. He trusted the doctor to take care of them.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ted and Jenna pulled up in front of the house and Jenna sighed as she saw Mike's car sitting there. "You should talk to him." Ted said to her.

She sighed and got out of the car. She walked up and Mike got out of the car. "What are you doing here, Mike?" She asked him.

"We need to talk. About us, the baby, Dani...everything. Can I come in? Please?"

"Yeah. We can talk up in my room." She said and then she looked over at Teddy. "Will you order a pizza and some Chinese? I'm starving." Ted nodded as Mike and Jenna headed upstairs.

She shut the door once they were there and sat on the bed. "So, what about us, the baby and Dani?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"About Dani... I'm sorry I freaked out and took it out on you. I read the journal. She knew what she was doing and there would have been no talking her out of it. You may not understand everything about her illness but you supported her and you were just trying to help. I never should have let what was going on with Dani affect us. I know I've been a jackass. And you don't have any reason to forgive me. Well, other than the fact that you love me and we're having a baby. You're right. Dani can make her own decisions. And even if she can't, she's got John to take care of her. She doesn't need me."

She sighed. "She does need you. She needs you to support her. But you're right. She has John to take care of her and he's doing that." She replied. "He committed her to a hospital with a good doctor who is going to make sure she and the baby are fine."

Mike sighed. "I was afraid it would come to this." He looked at her. "But if you and John trust this place, that's enough for me. Oh and I called my lawyer and withdrew the papers."

"Which papers? The divorce papers or the papers to make your sister have an abortion?"

"All of them."

"Good. I'm sure that will make Dani and John happy." She replied. "I'm glad you read her journal. John read it too. And now he's fully on board with this. He wants Dani and their baby to be safe. Which is why he has sign her over to the hospital and Dr. Orton. He's one of the best in the country."

"Good." Mike replied. "Jenna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken out my fears about Dani on you. It wasn't right."

"You have no idea how bad that hurt me."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I can't say that enough and I know that it doesn't make up for it. I want us to start over. I love you and I love our baby." He looked at her. "Please Jenna. Tell me it's not too late. That I haven't ruined anything between us."

Before she could answer, Ted knocked on the door and to tell them the food was there. She sighed. "We should go eat before it gets cold."

"Jenna, I would like answer first. Tell me I'm not too late. That we can still work everything out."

"It's not too late. But if you open your mouth to complain about anything while I'm giving birth, I'll have Teddy and John hurt you."

"I won't. I promise." He replied and leaned and kissed her. "I promise."

"Good. Now let's eat I'm starving." He smiled and they headed to the kitchen to eat.

"Did you guys get things worked out?" Ted asked them when they walked in.

"We're working on it." Mike said. "And I wanted to apologize to you too. And to thank you."

"Well apologize away." Ted smiled. "And thank me for what exactly? Telling you what a jerk you were being."

"That and taking care of Jenna for me while I was being a jerk."

"Well you're welcome." Ted smiled. "You are my brother despite what a jerk you can be. Just like Dani is our sister no matter what. And we are always there for each other. Like we have always been. Mike, Dani needs us. She's always needed us. Granted she has John now to take care of her. She still needs us."

"I know and I plan to be there for her."

"Good." Ted replied. "What about mom and dad? Are they still determined to stop this? I know you said you withdrew the papers but did they?"

"They will once I talk to them and let them read her journal." He said as he looked over at Jenna who was eating the pizza and dipping it in sweet and sour sauce.

"What?"

"How can you eat that?"

"Pregnancy cravings and it's yummy."

"She ate chili cheese fries and strawberry ice cream last night."

"Wow." Mike replied.

"Well you should get use to it. Because it will happen for the rest of the pregnancy." She smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her. "I can't wait."

"Guess this means you'll be going home." Ted said to her.

"I guess I will." She replied. "Thanks for everything."

"Anytime." He replied. "Now, that you guys are seemingly back on track. We can help Dani with things."

"Yes we can." Jenna replied. "I wondered if checking her in went okay."

"I'm sure it did." Ted replied. He looked at Mike. "This hospital is great. They have a great reputation and the doctor has one too. She's in good hands."

"I've done the research." Mike said.

"Good." Ted replied.

They finished up dinner and Mike helped Jenna packed her things and they headed home. Ted was glad that they had worked out their problems. He just hoped everything continued to get better.

"Dr. Orton, I'm glad you came." The nurse said to him.

"Well you said it was urgent so what's going on?"

"It's Danielle Cena. She wants to stay up and make collages or something. We can't get her to go to sleep."

"I'll take care of it. Thank you." He said walking to Dani's room. He was expecting this from her. He walked in the room and saw she was sitting at the table with construction paper, glue, safety scissors and pictures. "Dani, can I talk to you?"

"Of course." She replied. "I love to make collages."

"I know you do and that's fine. But you need to sleep. For the baby and yourself." He said sitting down on the bed in front of her. "I'll tell you what? You put this aside and go to sleep and tomorrow you can spend the whole day in the activities room making them. No interruptions. And I will even get you more baby magazines? Is it deal?"

She looked up from her paper. "I guess so."

"Good." He replied and took all the stuff off the bed. "Now get some rest. We get to see the baby tomorrow afternoon remember?"

"Okay." She said.

He nodded and covered her up. Once he was certain she was sleeping, he headed out of the room. He wanted to make sure she slept the whole night so he told the nurses to keep a check on her. If there was any problems, call him. He had promised her he would help her and he always kept his promises.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John arrived at the hospital the next morning. He saw Dr. Orton as he walked in. "Dr. Orton, how did Dani do last night?" He asked him.

"She did fine. She wasn't wanting to sleep but make collages instead. But she and I made a deal. And then she slept through the night." Randy replied. "And I told her today she could make them all day and I thought we would do an ultrasound. Dr. Rhodes is going to meet us in the exam." John nodded. He then looked at the stack of baby magazines in Randy's hand. "I promised her I'd bring them to her for her collages. Dr. McIntyre and I have a theory that the collages are her way of getting all her energy out so that she doesn't try and hurt herself. She's trying to struggle against the depression."

"That's why she makes them?" John asked.

"Yes. She's struggling against the depression. And she's struggling hard." He replied. "But the collages help. Now, let's get Dani and we will head to Dr. Rhodes for him to examine her." John nodded and they walked toward her room.

They walked in and she was up at the table in the room making more collages. "Dani." John said walking in.

She looked up at him and smiled. "You came to see me." She said with a big smile and got up from the table and hugged him. "I miss you so much. It seems like forever since you been here."

"Dani, I explained to John that today we will be seeing the baby." Randy said to her.

"Great." She said before turning to pick up a collage. "Did you see this one? I made it and I thought it would be the perfect nursery theme for the baby. He has to have everything by the time he comes."

"I'll make sure it's ready by the time you both come home to me."

"Great." She smiled.

"Dani, are you for the ultrasound today? To see the baby?" Randy asked her.

"Yes. But the machine isn't going to hurt me or the baby right? They said it would hurt him."

Randy walked closer to her. "I promise you this machine is very safe. I inspected it myself and I know there is nothing to hurt the baby."

"Okay." She said as she put down the collage.

"Now just relax and we'll be able to see your baby." He said as they walked down to the exam room.

"Hello again Dani." Cody said when they walked in. "Are you ready to see the baby?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Alright. Just lay down on the table and we will do the ultrasound."

She looked John and Randy. "It's okay baby. I'm right here." John said to her. She nodded and laid down on the table.

"Alright. Let's see this little baby." Cody replied and got the machine. He put the gel on her stomach and moved the probe around. "Alright, good, strong heartbeat. There's the head, arms and legs." He said pointing to the screen. "It looks like you're almost 13 weeks. So you're heading into the second trimester. Which is good." He printed out a few pictures for them. "So, everything looks normal and I see no problems."

"The baby is okay?" Dani asked.

"He's fine." He replied.

"It's a boy?" She asked excitedly.

"It's only preliminary but it does look like a healthy boy." Cody smiled. "So, I will check you each week. It's normal for a high risk pregnancy like yours. Every week I will examine you and check your vital signs. My job is make sure that baby is healthy and has a good delivery."

John couldn't help but smile as he looked at the ultrasound photos. This was his son. And he couldn't believe how against this he was at the beginning. Now he was finally getting excited about being a dad.

Dani looked at him. "It's amazing isn't it? That's our boy."

"It is amazing." He replied.

"Alright. This the exam is over. We will let you guys visit for a little while." Randy said to him. "We do therapy every day. So you can visit for a few hours."

John nodded. "Can we have breakfast together?"

"Of course. The cafeteria is down the hall on the left." Randy replied. "Enjoy your time."

John nodded and turned to Dani. "Ready for some breakfast." She nodded and they headed toward the cafeteria.

Jenna woke up and smiled over at Mike as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Morning beautiful." He whispered to her.

"Morning." She smiled.

"So, what does my girl want to do today?"

"I wanna go see Dani. Make sure she's okay."

Mike looked at her. "Alright. So, once you do that, we can do something together."

"You aren't going to see her?"

"I can't remember. Restraining order is still in effective." He sighed. "Plus I don't want to upset her. I was so against this. And even though I know she thought this through, I still have my doubts but I'm going to support her. But it would probably be better that I didn't see her. I just don't want to upset her."

"I won't be long. I promise."

He nodded. "Tell her I love her please." She nodded and got out of bed and headed to get shower and get ready. He decided that while she was gone, he'd go discuss things with his parents. He got a shower and got dressed and headed out.

He pulled up to his parents' house and headed in. "Mike, what are you doing here?" Melanie asked her son.

"I wanted to talk to you and dad about Dani." He said sitting down.

"What about her?" Ted SR. asked him.

"She wrote something before she went off the meds. It explains how much she wants this baby and why she did what she did." He pulled out the photocopies he had and handed them to them. "See? She knew exactly what was going to happen. What she was doing."

Both Melanie and Ted read the papers. "She did this on purpose."

"We knew that." Ted replied.

"Dad, this shows she knew what she was doing. She made this decision when she was on her meds. I withdrew my papers against her. I think you should too. We should support her. She's in a great hospital and has some great doctors."

"She's in the hospital?" Melanie asked.

"The psychiatric hospital." Mike replied. "Jenna, Ted and John researched it and got her all settled in. She's under the care of two of the top psychiatrists in the country and the best OB/GYN in the state."

"Well, I'm glad to know she's safe under medical care." Melanie replied.

"Are they really okay with this?" Ted asked. "I mean as doctors I would think they would be trying to get her to have an abortion and go back on the medication."

"Dad, these doctors know her wishes and they are making sure everything is fine with her and the baby." Mike replied. "And that's the most important thing."

"Have you talked to your wife?"

"Yes." He replied. "Jenna and I have talked and we are working things out. The divorce is off and we are back together."

"Good." Melanie said.

"And we're having a baby."

"What?" Melanie smiled. "You're having a baby?"

"Yes. We are. So this time next year you will have two grandchildren." He smiled.

"You bring her over here to tonight so I can see her and don't be stupid with her again."

"I promise to try." He smiled. "Now, you guys are going to withdraw your papers right? Once you do, Jenna can withdraw the restraining order and we can see Dani."

"We will call the lawyer right now." Melanie looked at her husband. "Right, Ted?"

"How can you really want to that?"

"Because it's the right thing." She replied. "Ted, you know it's true."

"I don't support this. Any of this. And I won't say that I do. You can withdraw the papers but it won't change that I'm not going to watch this or have anything to do with it." He said before walking upstairs.

Melanie looked at Mike. "I'll talk to him." She said

Mike nodded as she headed upstairs. He hoped this would be over soon. And their family could be a family again. In every way that counted.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Jenna pulled up at the hospital and went in. She gave her name to the receptionist and was told John and Dani were in the cafeteria. She headed toward it. She hoped Dani was okay. She walked in and saw them eating. She smiled and walked over.

"Morning." She said to them.

"Good morning Jenna." John said to her.

She smiled and sat down. She looked at Dani who was eating and not paying attention that she was there. "How is she today?" She asked John.

"She's having a good day." He replied. "We had an ultrasound this morning and they are certain we're having a boy."

"That's fantastic. It's too soon to know what we're having but Mike is so excited."

John looked at her. "You and he are back together?"

"We are. We have talked and worked things out. I gave him a copy of Dani's journal." She looked at Dani who seemed to be focus on her food. "He supports you Dani."

"I made some collages today. I had an idea for your nursery too." Dani said to her. She looked at them. "I understand what you said. But it takes more than that to tell me my brother supports me."

"Dani..."

"After everything he did, I can't forgive him. Not until I talk to him. Not until he understands how important this is to me. He can't have my baby. He can't." She said to them. "No one can."

"Baby, no one is trying to take the baby." John said to her. "I would never let that happen."

She nodded and smiled at him. "I want to go make more collage. I have an idea for redoing the house."

"Alright baby."

"Good. So, did you guys want to come? You can see my room and the other collages I made."

"I'd love to." Jenna said.

Dani nodded and they headed out toward the rooms. They walked in and Jenna was shocked to see all the collages. She had no idea someone could make so many.

"I have a few different ones. For your baby I mean. My niece deserves the best." Dani said handing her some of the collages she had made.

"Well, I'm sure she will love them." Jenna replied. "If it's a girl."

"Well I have some for a boy too. I already gave John the one for our little one. So you can have the rest." Dani looked at her. "But they told me it was a girl."

"Who told you?" Jenna asked.

"They did. They told me you were having a girl." She replied as she sat down at the table and got out her collage stuff. "Now that the nursery is settled. I have tons more ideas." She said as she cut out some stuff from one of the magazines. She looked at them. "You wanna see?"

"Sure." John said to her. She smiled and showed him all the papers.

Jenna watched as Dani explained to John everything she had done. She was a little worried but she knew that she was helping Dani do what she needed to do. The baby kicked and Dani rested her hand on her belly and smiled.

"Are you okay?" John asked her.

"Yes. The baby kicked." She smiled and took his hand and placed on her stomach. "Feel? That's our son in there."

John smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "That's amazing."

They turned when there was knock on the door. "I hate to break this up. But it's therapy time for Dani. You stay here if you want."

"I've got to go. Mike and I have plans. He told me to tell you that he loves you Dani." Dani nodded as Jenna left.

"Are you staying John? You're welcome too."

"I will come back. I have a quick errand to run." He said to them. "I have to work tomorrow so I will be by afterwards." He gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back later." She nodded. "I'll bring dinner with me okay?" He asked looking up at Drew who nodded.

"We will see you in a few hours John." Drew said to him. John nodded and headed out. Drew turned to Dani. "Ready for therapy?" She nodded and followed him to the room where her therapy took place.

Jenna arrived home and saw that Mike was already home. And he was cooking. She smiled when she walked in. "Something smells good in here." She said as she walked in.

"Well, I thought I would cook for you." He smiled. "How's Dani?"

"She's as good as she can be. They did a sonogram this morning and it looks like they're having a boy. She felt him kick before I left."

"That's great." He replied.

"Did you talk to your parents?" She asked him. "Because I told Dani that you're supporting her now but she said she wouldn't forgive you until she talked to you. And you understand things. She said you wouldn't get her baby. Hopefully you will get to talk to her and let her see you support her."

"Hopefully. But right now we have dinner waiting and I want to pamper you."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She smiled. He brought the dinner over to the table and they sat down. "This does look really good."

"Thanks." He smiled. "I wanted to make your favorite."

"If you're still trying to make a mends for before, you're off to a good start."

"Good." He smiled. "Now, let's enjoy this and I will continue to make this up to you."

She smiled. "What else do you have planned?"

"You will have to wait and see." He smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

She smiled and looked at him. "Alright."

"I think you will like it." He said as they finished eating. He looked at her. "You go soak in the tub and I'll be up shortly."

"Alright." She said walking upstairs.

He smiled and headed up after her. He walked to the nursery and opened the door. While she was gone, he had a decorator come in and do it. He wanted it perfect when she came back home. He wondered if John had the nursery started for their baby.

John walked into Babies "R" Us with the picture of how Dani wanted the nursery. He wanted to go ahead and get the nursery done for her even though they had months.

"Can I help you sir?" The sales clerk said walking up.

"My wife gave me a picture of how she wants the nursery. And I want it done exactly like she wanted." He said showing her the picture.

"Of course sir. We can take care of that for you."

"Great." He replied. "I want it to be perfect and exactly like she wants. No expense sparred. As long as it looks like the picture."

"Not a problem sir. Should we have everything delivered?"

"Yes. Thank you." She nodded and headed to start to get the things together.

John grabbed some lunch for him and Dani and headed back to the hospital. He walked in and saw the doctors at the desk. "Was everything okay today with Dani in therapy?"

"Yes" Drew replied. "We talked through some things. And it was productive. She's waiting in her room for you."

"Thank you." He said as he walked toward it. He opened the door and smiled when he saw she was sitting at the window in a rocking chair singing to the baby. He walked in and put the food on the table. "I brought your favorite." He said as he walked over to her. He kneeled down by her and touch her shoulders. She turned and hugged him. "Are you okay?" He asked her as she held him tight.

"Don't leave me, please." She said softly as she hugged him.

"Never baby." He said as he held her. "I would never leave you."

"Do you promise?" She said softly.

"I promise. You and our child are the most important things to me." He said to her. He wondered what happen in therapy today.

"Good. Because they said you would leave."

"Never." He said as he held her. "Now, I brought your favorite meal if you're up to it?"

She pulled away from him. "You brought me a hamburger from Red Robin?"

"Of course. Just the way you like it." She smiled as he took her hand and they walked to the table. They didn't say much as they ate. He desperately wanted to know what happened during therapy and he hoped the doctor would tell him.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Melanie went looking for Ted Sr a little while later and found him in his study looking through picture albums. "Reminiscing?"

"Just looking at the kids." He said to her. "Do you remember when Mike came to live with us?"

"I do." She said walking over to him. "Jane had just died in that accident. And you asked me if I could be a mother to your son with her. I said I could and he completed our family."

Ted Sr. smiled. "You've been a great mother to him. You've been a great mother to all of our kids."

"Dani will be a great mother too you know."

He sighed and closed the album. "I don't doubt that she would be a great mom. But her illness makes it impossible. She shouldn't do this to herself."

"Ted, when Dani was diagnosed, we realized what life would be like for her and us. We would have to deal with the fact that our daughter could hurt herself or others. We had to deal with the fact that she would be on medication forever. We have dealt with her illness for years now. This is another part of it."

"No, this is something she's doing to herself on purpose." He sighed and picked up a photo of Dani on her wedding day. "I just worry. She's my only daughter."

"I know that honey. But we've got to continue to be the awesome parents we always have. We've got to trust that she knows what she's doing and that we raised her so she could handle this."

He looked at her. "After all these years with this, you still think she can handle this illness without medication? Melanie, come on. How many times have we watched her go off the meds and come close to hurting herself or others? I can't support this. I've tried to see Dani's point. I've read the journal. But I can't support this. I'm sorry."

"That's unfortunate. Because you're going to end up losing your daughter and your grandchild."

He sighed. "If they both survive it." He said. "Melanie, I want to support it but I can't. Dani is making a mistake. And I'm worried she or the baby won't survive."

She took his hand. "We have to hold on to our faith and trust that The Lord will keep them safe." She looked at him. "Ted, Dani is an adult. She's married to a wonderful man. Something we thought would never happen. Now she's going to be a mother. Something we thought would never happen. Dani is living her life as a normal person and that's what we have always wanted. Yes, this isn't ideal to have our daughter in a mental hospital while she's pregnant but that's the best place for her and I truly believe this is the way things are suppose to be. That everything will be fine. You'll see. Have faith in our family and in our daughter."

He nodded. "I'll try."

"Good. I think we should drop this suit to get her back on the medication and to have an abortion. Mike is already agreed to drop it. And I think we should too. This is tearing our family apart, Ted. We have to fix this." She looked at her husband. "Do you agree for us to drop this?"

He sighed. "Alright. Call the lawyer and get him to drop the paperwork." She nodded and walked out of the office.

She was glad that Ted agreed to drop the suit. It was time to try to be there for Dani during this.

Jenna laid her head back on Mike's chest as they laid in bed after their bath. He kissed her on the forehead. "You feel up to one more surprise?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Of course. I love surprises." She smiled.

"I think you will like this one." He took her hand and led her down the hallway. They stopped at the nursery room door. "Close your eyes." He said to her. She smiled and closed her eyes and he opened the door. He took her hand and pulled her inside. "Okay open them."

She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise at the room. It was perfect. "Oh my god, this is perfect." She said to him. "When did you do this?"

"The night we went to dinner and you gave me Dani's journal. I went for a walk and saw this stroller. I knew you'd love it and it just kind of went from there."

She smiled and kissed him. "It's perfect."

"I hoped you would like it."

"I love it."

"And I hope this helps you realize how sorry I am for being so stupid. I still can't believe I almost threw away what we have, what we will have in the future."

She smiled and kissed him. "That's in the past. We are starting over with the baby. Putting all of that behind us."

"I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too." She said as she leaned up and kissed him. She was glad that they had worked things out. Now they just had to be there for Dani and John.

Dani laid on her bed, her head resting on John's chest. "He's going to be a lot like you. Our son."

John smiled. "I hope so."

"I just hope he doesn't have my illness." She said softly.

"I don't think he will but if he does, we will deal with that." He said holding her close. He looked at the time and knew he had to get going. "It's getting late baby. I have to go visiting hours are almost up."

She sat up and nodded. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

He kissed her. "I will always come back to you." She nodded as he got up. "I love you Dani and our baby. And I will see you tomorrow evening." He kissed her one more time before heading out.

He walked up to the desk when he saw Randy was there. "Mr. Cena, can I help you?" Randy asked looking up.

"I just wanted to touch base with you about Dani's treatment." He said to him.

"She's doing as well as she can." Randy replied. "Without the meds she is slipping into the cycle as she has been. But we are keeping a close eye on her and making sure she doesn't hurt herself or anything. And she's fighting hard against it. And that is a big step." John nodded. "Her favorite part of the day is when you come to see her. She knows that you love her."

"Does she?" He asked him. "Sometimes it feels like she doubts it and I try to make her see that I love her more than anything. She's my world."

"That's all part of this. But she knows deep down you love her."

"Good. I hope she does." He replied. "Well, I'm heading out. I'll be back after work tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mr. Cena."

"Goodnight." John said before walking out of the hospital. He looked at his phone and realized his parents had called. He sighed. He hadn't told them anything about the baby or Dani's illness. Now he knew he would have too. He decided he'd call them in the morning and invite them to breakfast so that he could explain. He called and they agreed to meet him for breakfast before work. He hoped his family was supportive of him and Dani and the baby.

Please Review!


End file.
